Las vueltas que da la vida
by Ryosaku
Summary: Shinichi vuelve despues de un año....¿Denuevo la organización?.....¿quien es ángel?......¿que tiene que ver Ran en todo esto?......por fin sale toda la verdad.....¿tu siempre lo supiste?... asi es...jamas dijiste nada ¿porque?...por que te amo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes que he usado en mi fanfic no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para poder escribir mi fanfic, espero que les guste, ya que es primera vez que escribo uno. Espero tener buena acogida por parte de ustedes.

Lo que esta en () forma parte de los pensamientos que tiene cada personaje.

**PROLOGO.**

... Y aquí estoy, al fin, en mi hogar... adonde pertenezco... y junto a quien quiero. Al fin pude recobrar mi identidad, mi cuerpo, mi vida, después de tanto tiempo. Recuerdo cuando daba todo por perdido pero gracias a Dios pude volver a ser el mismo, pero también debo darle las gracias a mi esposa que estuvo ayudándome junto con mi padre, aunque esto yo no lo sabia y me entere un año después, cuando por segunda vez apareció esa famosa organización, pero esto lo contare luego.

Pero hablando ahora de mi esposa, ella es la mujer más hermosa del universo y es bastante inteligente, ya que siempre estuvo un paso delante mío, incluso hasta hoy es así... ella es quien me ayuda a resolver los casos ... y ...es mi compañera ¬/¬ y la madre de mi hijo... y aunque yo la quise proteger desde el primer día que la conocí, con el paso de los años resulto ser al revés... ya que es ella la que me termina protegiendo.

¿Qué como me declare, ¡ES CIERTO!...¬/¬ la verdad es que me declare después de enterarme de toda la verdad... jijijiji... ¿Qué porque no antes?... ¬/¬ bueno la verdad ¬/¬ es que ¬/¬ no pude... lo intente, ¬/¬ pero me resultaba difícil, así que decidí esperar unos días pero resultó que esos días se terminaron haciendo semanas y después esas semanas se transformaron en meses hasta que llegue al año... pero lo que cuenta es que al final me declare... y como será que no pude esperar ni 7 meses, ya que nos casamos a los dos meses (que me fueron eternos)... y es que la verdad ya no aguantaba más.

Pero bueno cambiando el tema, creo que es hora de que sepan como sucedió todo, como es que al fin termino todo... y como es que me uní en cuerpo y alma para toda la eternidad a la mujer mas especial de mi vida... así que ahora empieza nuestra historia... todo comenzó así...

**NOTA AUTORA: **Espero que este fanfic sea de su agrado y les guste.

Este fanfic tiene su historia ya que lo cree hace dos años cuando era mi ultimo año en el cole, así es cuando estaba en cuarto medio, antes de escribirlo yo leía muchas de las historias que ustedes escribían y eso me resulto de inspiración, ya que un día una practicante de lenguaje nos hizo escribir un cuento con ciertas pautas (eso era lo mas FOME de todo... las pautas ¬¬) y como tanto había leído tenia las ganas de escribir uno pero todavía no encontraba lo mas importante la motivación o mejor dicho el reto y cuando se me presento la oportunidad lo escribí. Y dos años después lo he estado releyendo y cambiando ciertas partes y agregando, ya que cuando uno escribe algo y cuando lo termina y lo relee se da cuenta de sus errores y tiene la oportunidad de cambiarlos y así mejorar su trabajo.

Es por eso que ahora me dio gana de publicarlo para saber la opinión de otras personas es por eso que aquí les dejo mi trabajo que intentare de actualizarlo seguido, pero no les prometo nada. Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo que haya sido de su agrado. Los dejo y por favor dejen review.

Chau cuídense mucho. Bye bye.

Arigato


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes que he usado en mi fanfic no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para poder escribir mi fanfic, espero que les guste, ya que es primera vez que escribo uno. Espero tener buena acogida por parte de ustedes.

Lo que esta en () forma parte de los pensamientos que tiene cada personaje.

Cuando comienzan hablar los personajes sale RAN: blablablablablablabla.

Lo que esta en es cuando los personajes explican alguna situación o algún acto que realizaran..

Cuando sale --------------------------------------------------------------- significa cambio de escena.

Cuando sale(espacio) es cuando un personaje esta llorando.

**CAPITULO 1: TODO VUELVE A COMENZAR.**

Era viernes, Ran y yo salimos, ya que había una fiesta de bienvenida en el instituto en donde nosotros estudiábamos.

En esa fiesta la pasamos muy bien... aunque ... debo admitir que sentí muchos celos cuando otro chico de otro curso la invito a bailar, y lo que me molesto aun más fue cuando ella accedió y se fueron a bailar... a si que ... yo solo los miraba pero ... en mi interior tenia ganas de golpearlo, tan solo por el hecho de sacarla a bailar, pero no podía ... ya que se rumoreaba que él había sido el novio de Ran, pero que habían durado unos meses, ya que yo había vuelto, aunque la verdad, yo no creo mucho sobre eso, ya que ella jamás lo nombro, por lo menos cuando yo todavía era Conan y estaba ahí presente, aunque ella no lo sabía, así que para mí todo sobre ese rumor es absolutamente FALSO... al terminar el tema que sonaba, Ran dejo de bailar y se me acerco y en ese momento me dijo:

RAN: ¿Adónde fuiste, No te pude encontrar para que bailáramos.

SHINICHI: (Así que eso fue, por eso bailo con él... bendita la hora que se me ocurrió ir a tomar agua y después ir al baño... porque no me aguante por unos minutos más no me abría muerto... a rallos... ¡AAAAGGGGRRRR!. Bueno como se dice a lo hecho hecho pecho).

RAN: ¿Te pasa algo, ¿Te sientes mal?. ( Rallos y ¿Ahora que le pasa?... solo me queda una opción). _( En ese momento me acerque a su oído y grite) _¡SHINICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

SHINICHI: _(Volviendo de mis pensamientos bruscamente) _¡AAAAHHHH! PERO QUE TEPASA, TE VOLVISTE LOCA ACASO, NO ES NECESARIO GRITAR.

RAN: ENTONCES CONTESTA LO QUE UNO TE PREGUNTA, SINO QUIERES QUE TE GRITEN.

SHINICHI: _(iba a contestar algo, pero preferí callarme) _Lo siento, es que tenia sed y fui por un refresco, fue por eso que me demore.

RAN: Bueno ya no importa, y lo siento por gritar, peor era el único método que me quedo ya que no contestabas, y créeme que no quería hacerlo, de verdad, lo siento.

SHINICHI: No te preocupes ya todo esta solucionado. Solo que para la próxima intenta de ocupar otro método (como un beso, jijijijijijijijiji, que soy fresco).

RAN: ok.

Justo en ese momento comenzó a escucharse música lenta y la verdad es que ahora era mi turno de bailar con Ran, MI Ran.

SHINICHI: eh, Ran... te gustaría... eh... bailar?

RAN: mm... de acuerdo.

La tome de la mano y nos fuimos a la pista de baile, recuerdo perfectamente ese momento, ya que la agarre de la cintura y ella me abrazo por el cuello con sus delicados brazos y apoyo su cabecita sobre mi hombro derecho, ante este acto decidí acercarla lo más que pude junto a mí, estuvimos bastante rato así.

Al acabar la fiesta, nos fuimos a casa de Ran (bueno, yo no, solamente la fui a dejar, aunque me hubiera encantado llevármela a mi casa y quedarme solo con ella, y así declararme de una buena ves, pedirle que sea mi esposa y por fin hacerla mi mujer, pero por Dios que estoy pensando me he vuelto un hentai, aunque debo admitir que me encantaría hacerla mi mujer).

Aquella noche estaba muy linda y la luna brillaba como nunca, pero no duro mucho aquel hermoso paisaje ya que pronto comenzó a nublarse y a lloviznar. Cuando vi a Ran me di cuenta que estaba tiritando y sin pensarlo le puse mi chaqueta, ella se sonrojo inmediatamente (se veía muy linda sonrojada).

Cuando pasamos cerca de un callejón, escuche un ruido, le pregunte a Ran:

SHINICHI: Ran, ¿Escuchaste algún ruido?.

RAN: No, nada, porque acaso ¿Tu sí? (o no, aquí viene de nuevo ¬¬)

SHINICHI: No sé, es solo que ... sentí algo ... pero puede ser que me equivoque ... o quizás no ... pero ...

RAN: _(Interrumpiéndolo) _Sabes, si quieres... puedes ir a investigar...a mi no me importa llegar a mi casa sola (No pudo creer que diga esto...después de todo hace poco que volvió, pero bueno es lo que le gusta y yo no soy nadie para negárselo, y aunque fuera algo más, tampoco lo...haría).

SHINICHI: Pero...

RAN: _(Volviendo de mis pensamientos)_ No te preocupes, tú ve tranquilo.

Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla, y, luego solo pude ver como ella se iba.

SHINICHI: Bueno será mejor que me apure para alcanzarla. (No quiero que se valla sola, ya que quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo).

Cuando ya me preparaba para alcanzarla, sentí un disparo que venia desde el callejón, así que decidí ir a investigar, ya que mi curiosidad me gano... y gracias a mi curiosidad comenzó todo lo que seria mi desesperación... nuevamente.

Había un muerto en aquel callejón, lo extraño de todo es que no había un rastro de que se halla utilizado alguna arma, hasta que algo me llamo la atención, en un costado cerca del cuerpo, había una extraña sustancia de color blanco en el suelo. Cuando me acerco para poder saber si mis dudas eran verdad pero apenas me acerque recibí un fuerte golpe que me dejo inconsciente ... por mucho tiempo...

Cuando iba caminando a mi casa, tuve un presentimiento, y no era bueno, ya que fue el mismo presentimiento que tuve hace un año atrás, cuando él desapareció y estuve apunto de perderlo, gracias a Dios que aquella droga que le dieron no dio los resultados que ellos quisieron.

Mientras iba devolviéndome a donde me separe de Shinichi, justo en ese momento vibro mi celular. Conteste.

RAN: ¿Halo?. ¿Quién habla?.

HOMBRE: Tu peor pesadilla.

RAN: _(Sentía familiar esa voz, pero no la podía reconocer)_ Perdón, ¿Te conozco?.

HOMBRE: Deberías, corre mientras puedas, te estaré observando.

RAN: ¡QUIEN ERES! ¡DAME UNA PISTA!.

HOMBRE: No te desesperes, desde ahora en adelante yo soy quien pone las reglas, así que estaremos en contacto, por ahora ... adiós Ángel.

El nombre Ángel me daba vueltas por la cabeza, hasta que ...

RAN: no, no puede ser él, él no de nuevo. _(Pero algo o mejor dicho alguien vino a mis pensamientos ... SHINICHI)._

Al llegar al callejón lo vi, estaba ahí tirado, así que me acerque a él, y cuando lo vi mejor me di cuenta que tenia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estaba sangrando mucho, así que llame a una ambulancia. Mientras esperaba a que llegaran comencé a parar la hemorragia que tenía, hasta que lo pude lograr.

Antes de que llegara la ambulancia pude darme cuenta que tenia un fuerte golpe en su costado derecho. Apenas llego la ambulancia se lo llevaron inmediatamente, y yo obviamente también me subí en la ambulancia. Mientras íbamos camino al hospital lo mire y le tome su mano, mientras se la tomaba me venia a la mente cada palabra que aquel hombre me había dicho por teléfono. (Tu peor pesadilla, deberías, corre mientras puedas te estaré observando, adiós Ángel). Tan sumergida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos al hospital, apenas llegue a la sala de espera llame a la madre de Shinichi.

MUJER: Halo ... ¡Hello! (Va que pasa que no contestan).

RAN: Halo ... ¿Señora Yukiko?.

YUKIKO: (Al fin contestaron) ¡Hola, si soy yo, (Me suena esta voz, ¿será ella?). ¿Ran?...

RAN: Sí, la verdad es que ... la llamaba ... porque ... bueno, no se ... como decírselo.

YUKIKO: (Algo anda mal, por favor que no sea cierto, solo hay un manera de saberlo). Vamos Ran, dímelo, no te des tantas vueltas en el asunto, por favor contéstame, mira que tuve un presentimiento y se que nada bueno es, por favor dímelo ya se que se trata de Shinichi, ahora solo dime que es ... por favor.

RAN: (Pero ¿Cómo lo supo? ... claro que se la respuesta, es obvio que tiene que sentirlo ya que por algo es su madre). Bueno es que a Shinichi ... lo golpearon y estamos ahora mismo en el hospital.

YUKIKO: (Oh Dios, no de nuevo por favor). ¿Quién fue, ¿Lo sabes Ran?.

RAN: Creo que sí, pero no la puedo exponer ni mucho menos involucrar, esto es algo entre él y yo, y hasta no saber exactamente lo que quiere no se lo puedo decir, aparte que tampoco estoy segura. Por favor discúlpeme, espero que me entienda, y por ahora el que importa es su hijo, no yo.

YUKIKO: Te equivocas, como se te ocurre decir eso, sabes, tú también importas, en especial para mi hijo, y por esto también nos importas y más aun porque has estado desde la infancia con nosotros y en especial con mi hijo. Y lo más importante de todo es que aquella amistad que ambos cuidan y mantienen desde la infancia es lo que los une tanto. Y esto hace que tu vida sea valorada para las personas que te rodean.

RAN: Pero ...

YUKIKO: Nada de peros. Que parte no te ha quedado clara. Entiende que así como a ti te preocupa que suceda con mi hijo, él también se preocupa por ti, y no se perdonaría nunca si algo te llegara a pasar. ¿Lo has entendido?

RAN: Sí ... y lo siento ... por ser testaruda ... y muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí (Espero que me perdone pero no pienso involucrarla ... esto solo me incumbe a mí ... espero algún día me perdone).

YUKIKO: No hay problema (Para algo estamos las suegras ¿Cierto? Jijijijijijijijijijijiji ... solo espero que no hagas ninguna tontera Ran). Y quédate tranquila ya que nosotros viajaremos lo más pronto posible, así que por mientras cuídalo y cuídate, y espero que no hagas tonterías, ¿Queda claro?. Ya que apenas lleguemos hablaras con Yusaku ¿Queda claro? Ya que estoy segura que el te ayudara, así como lo hizo aquella vez. Así que hasta entonces, nos vemos, chao. Bye bye.

RAN: Esta bien señora Yukiko (porque siempre se me adelanta, esta vez tendré que hacerle caso). Hasta luego y los estaré esperando para que hablemos todos y veamos que solución le damos a todo esto. Chao.

Apenas termine de decir la última palabra colgué. Luego llame a mi padre que para variar andaba bastante tomado. Gracias a Dios que mi madre estaba con él, ya que antes de que papá colgara, pude escuchar a mamá retándolo por haberse pasado y sobre todo por ser un irresponsable. Así que una vez termino de retarlo y llamar su atención contesto el teléfono, así que sin darme de rodeos le conté todo lo sucedido. Y por lo que pude notar, mi madre estaba bastante preocupada así que dijo que la esperara, que en menos de cinco minutos estaba conmigo. Luego de hablar con ella colgué. Y fue así como ella me dijo, ya que en menos de cinco minutos ella había llegado junto con mi padre y con un amigo nuestro que me conoce a mí como a Shinichi desde niños.

Luego de un par de horas, se acerca a nosotros el doctor ... que por cierto es un gran amigo mío, ya que estuvo conmigo en momentos difíciles. Y fue por eso que decidí llamarlo cuando iba camino al hospital.

FLASH BACK (Camino al hospital)

ARAIDE: Moshi moshi.

MUJER: ¡Halo, ¿Doctor Araide?.

ARAIDE: Si, ¿Qué se le ofrece, (Se me hace familiar esta voz).

MUJER: Araide–san, ¡Soy yo Ran, Ran Mouri.

ARAIDE: Hola Ran, tanto tiempo, oye no es necesario que me des tu apellido, ya que eres la única Ran que conozco.

RAN: Si es verdad.

ARAIDE: ¬¬ _(En eso siento el ruido de una ambulancia)._ ¿Ran te pasa algo, ¿Por que me has llamado a estas horas, y de donde viene ese ruido, acaso es una ¿Ambulancia?.

RAN: Veras, a mi no me ha pasado nada, si no que ha Shinichi, y es por esto efectivamente que te llamo ya que vamos camino al hospital, es por eso el ruido.

ARAIDE: ¡QQQQUUUUEEEE, ¿Pero que fue lo que paso?.

RAN: Veras ... es que ha Shinichi lo golpearon en la cabeza y esta inconsciente, por favor ayúdame, por favor.

ARAIDE: Tranquila Ran, yo iba justamente ahora al hospital ya que tenía turno, pero puedo llamar y explicarles que me salió una emergencia, así que no te preocupes. Pero eso sí, dime a que hospital van.

RAN: Vamos al hospital de Tokio.

ARAIDE: Muy bien, entonces voy para allá, nos vemos.

RAN: Nos vemos y gracias nuevamente.

FIN FLASH BACK

Cuando se acerco nos dijo que les había costado estabilizarlo, pero que lo habían logrado gracias a Dios. Pero que a pesar de eso todavía tenían que estar atentos ya que en cualquier momento podrían haber complicaciones por el solo hecho de que él todavía estaba grave. Y que lo único que podríamos hacer por ahora era esperar un milagro y confiar en Dios, para que nada malo sucediera. Y otro de los puntos importantes iba hacer cuando se recuperara y si es que lo hacia, ya que podría llegar a presentar una especie de amnesia pero eso se vería mas adelante. Y lo último que me dijo fue:

ARAIDE: Lo siento Ran, pero desde ahora en adelante también depende de él, yo no puedo hacer nada más, solo esperar y ver como evoluciona. Nada más, de verdad que lo siento.

RAN: _(Lloraba)_ Loentiendo. _(Antes de preguntarle él me interrumpió). _Pu ...

ARAIDE: Claro que puedes ir a verlo esta en la habitación 77. a mano derecha.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando en otras cosas, para así dejar de llorar, y lo había conseguido hasta que ... entre y lo vi hay conectado a una maquina y lleno de cables. No aguante más y me volví a desmoronar. Así que me acerque, le tome la mano y le dije en el oído:

RAN: Holaaquí estoy,junto a ticomo siempre.

SHINICHI: ...

RAN: Vamos Shinichi debes despertar no puedes dejarme.

SHINICHI: ...

RAN: Perdóname todo esto es mi culpa.

SHINICHI: ...

RAN: VamosShinichidebes lucharpara seguirviviendoy sabes ¿Por qué?.

SHINICHI: ...

RAN: Porque te AMO.

SHINICHI: ...

Luego de aquello me acerque a esos labios y los bese. Luego de eso acaricie su mejilla y antes de levantarme le di un beso en la frente. Una vez de pie me acerque a la ventana, y pude darme cuenta que afuera había una hermosa noche estrellada como nunca antes vista. Así que después de pensar un poco salí de la habitación con una promesa en mi mente.

Desperté, y me di cuenta que estaba todo oscuro a mi alrededor.

SHINICHI: Pero que es lo que paso, no entiendo nada, ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro? (Después de aquello, escuche una voz).

RAN: Holaaquí estoy,junto a ticomo siempre.

SHINICHI: (Un momento esa voz, yo la conozco, es) ¡RAN, ¿Dónde estas, no puedo verte ...

Y justo en ese momento apareció ella, en medio de la oscuridad en donde yo me encontraba. De repente me di cuenta que detrás de ella había una catarata, y ella estaba hermosa en aquel paisaje, pero había algo que no me gustaba, y era el hecho de verla triste, de verla ... llorar. Cuando me estaba acercando a ella para abrasarla, ella se esfumo. Pero antes escuche:

RAN: Vamos Shinichi debes despertar no puedes dejarme.

SHINICHI: ¿Eh, ¡RAN, ¿Adonde te fuiste, no digas tonterías yo jamás te dejaría ... pero ...porque te vas ... vamos Ran no te vallas ... _(Fue tanta la desesperación que comencé a llorar)._ NOMEDEJES.

Luego de aquello si hizo un silencio y escuche:

RAN: Perdóname todo esto es mi culpa.

SHINICHI: Pero porque, si tú no hiciste nada ... tú no tienes nada que ver en este asunto ... todo fue mi culpa _(Baje la cabeza)_ (Todo por mi curiosidad, es que nunca aprendo) ¡RALLOS!.

RAN: VamosShinichidebes lucharpara seguirviviendoy sabes ¿Por qué?.

SHINICHI: Pero Ran porque dices todo eso ... y porque dices que debo luchar para seguir viviendo ... ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! No entiendo nada ... ¿Qué es lo que no sé?.

RAN: Porque te AMO.

SHINICHI: Ran ... ¿Por qué? ... Ran ¿Por qué no me contestas? ... y ... yo ... también ... ¡TE AMO!.

Luego de aquello sentí como me besaba ... y recordé todo ... me habían golpeado fuertemente la cabeza ... ¡Rallos! ... ¿Quién fue el que se atrevió? No le sé ... pero de algo si estoy seguro ... y es que me las pagara ... sobre todo ... por hacerme perder tiempo de estar con Ran ... y alejármela ... nuevamente...

Luego empecé a caminar, y mientras lo hacía venían recuerdos a mí de cuando Ran y yo éramos unos niños, aquel día estaba nevando, así que decidí cerrar los ojos para recordar mejor aquel momento.

FLSH BACK

Ambos estábamos en el patio de mi casa, nuestros padres estaban adentro conversando, así que para no aburrirnos nos fuimos hacer un mono de nieve. _(En aquel entonces teníamos 5 años)._

RAN: ¡Shinichii! Ya esta listo el monito. (Porque no me contesta). ¡SHINICHII! _(Justo en ese momento me di la vuelta y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver una bolita caer justo a mi cara y ver a Shinichi riéndose)._

SHINICHI: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ... MIRATE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ... COMO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ... QUEDAS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ... TE JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

RAN: _(Estaba tan enojada, aunque en realidad molesta por su actitud, que decidí devolvérsela pero esta vez la pelota de nieve era INFINITAMENTE el DOBLE de la que él me tiro, y así fue como dejo de reírse, como se dice, quién ríe último, ríe mejor)._

SHINICHI: JAJAJA ...¡OYE ESO DOLIÓ!.

RAN: TE LO MERECES POR BURLARTE Y DEJARME SOLA HACIENDO EL MINITO DE NIEVE.

SHINICHI: ¡Tramposa! ... Me las vas a pagar ... Ran.

RAN: ATREVETE.

Y después de eso salió corriendo, y yo detrás de ella tirandole bolitas de nieve, estuvimos así toda la tarde jugando.

FIN FLASH BACK

Luego de recordar abrí los ojos para ver si yo estaba en aquel lugar, pero cuando los abrí completamente, todo había desaparecido, había sido solo un recuerdo, volví a cerrar mis ojos para ver si ahora podía recordar nuevamente, pero al ver que no pasaba nada, abrí nuevamente mis ojos, y, me di cuenta que me encontraba en otro lugar, un lugar que no me gustaba para nada, era un túnel, y en el fondo había una luz, así que comencé a caminar ... por harto tiempo ...

SHINICHI: ¿Cuántos días han pasado, ¡RALLOS, no lo sé, aquí no hay tiempo, no hay nada. Lo único que veo es la luz, pero ni siquiera me acerco. Mejor me devuelvo. (Cuanto te hecho de menos) ¡RAN!.

CONTINUARA...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Konnichiwa! **Espero que les guste el primer capitulo.

Quiero darle las gracias a Detective Reivil por leer mi historia, y me alegro mucho que te gustara la forma de la que esta escrita, y espero que la continúes leyendo. Por cierto a mi también me gusta tu fanfic así que espero que continúes actualizando. Y yo también intentare de actualizar lo mas posible. Pero bueno cuídate. Y muchas gracias.

Bueno los dejo a todos cuídense un montón y dejen Reviews.

Bye bye.

Mata ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes que he usado en mi fanfic no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para poder escribir mi fanfic, espero que les guste, ya que es primera vez que escribo uno. Espero tener buena acogida por parte de ustedes.

Lo que esta en () forma parte de los pensamientos que tiene cada personaje.

Cuando comienzan hablar los personajes sale RAN: blablablablablablabla.

Lo que esta en es cuando los personajes explican alguna situación o algún acto que realizaran..

Cuando sale --------------------------------------------------------------- significa cambio de escena.

Cuando sale(espacio) es cuando un personaje esta llorando.

Cuando sale es cambio de tiempo (o sea, ya ha pasado mas tiempo Ej.: de dos meses ahora han pasado cuatro meses) con el mismo personaje.

**CAPITULO 2 : EL DESPERTAR DE ... SHINICHI...**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que todo comenzó nuevamente y Shinichi continua igual, todavía no ha dado despertado pero por lo menos ya no esta en estado grave. Y que mas decir, ya que pasado mañana es la graduación y Shinichi ni siquiera va a estar... y yo para que decir, tampoco voy a estar ya que me tengo que ir a Estados Unidos, eso fue lo que acordamos con el padre de Shinichi...

FLASH BACK

Habían llegado hace unas horas al hospital los padre de Shinichi, apenas nos vieron se acercaron para saber todo en detalle y así fue como nos dirigimos a la cafetería después de una ardua conversación sobre lo que pasaba Shinichi y sobre su estado. Una vez en la cafetería:

YUSAKU: Y dime Ran, ¿Ya sabes quién fue?

RAN: Tengo una leve sospecha de quién puede ser.

YUSAKU: Y ¿quién puede ser?

RAN: Una persona que conocí aquella vez en que ayude a Shinichi. Lo único que no se es lo que quiere. Mas detalles no le puedo dar.

YUSAKU: (Creo que no va hacer tan fácil que me los de. Es que acaso no quiere que la ayude). Entiendo. Pero escúchame algo, esta vez no es algo en lo que tu te puedas involucrar sola, ahora más que nunca necesitas ayuda, así como aquella vez te ayude, tú ya sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Yukiko, y que también hay tres personas que gustosamente te pueden ayudar, es cosa de ubicar a dos de ellos y hablar sobre lo que esta pasando. Así que por favor permíteme ayudarte, ya que no quiero que nada malo te pase.

RAN: Muchas gracias, pero la verdad es que no quiero que nadie salga lastimado, ni siquiera mis padres. Por favor entiéndame, yo se que quiere ayudarme y que a la vez esta dispuesto a protegerme y de verdad que se lo agradezco pero no quiero que gente inocente se involucre en esto.

YUSAKU: Yo estoy dispuesto ayudarte, ya que no estoy dispuesto a que nada malo te pase a ti. Así que por favor dime lo que sabes, ya que estoy seguro que esta persona te ha vuelto a llamar. O me equivoco.

RAN: (Como lo supo, RALLOS y ahora que le digo... es mejor aceptar su ayuda). Esta bien le diré todo, pero siempre y cuando me prometa que no saldrá nada.

YUSAKU: (Algo es algo) Prometido.

RAN: Es cierto me llamo hace dos días atrás nuestra conversación fue la siguiente.

Flash Back

RAN: Moshi, moshi

HOMBRE: Hola... ¿Cómo ha estado mi preciosura?

RAN: Tú otra vez. Y NO ME LLAMES PRECIOSURA.

HOMBRE: porque no, si es la verdad.

RAN: Ya cállate... y dime que es lo que quieres.

HOMBRE: A ver, a ver querida, que te quede bien en claro que el que pone las reglas del juego soy yo, no tú. A lo menos que quieras ver a tu compañerito ese... sufrir más de lo que ya esta sufriendo.

RAN: No te atreverías.

HOMBRE: ¿Estas segura?

RAN: Por favor no, has lo que quieras conmigo pero déjalo tranquilo a él, solo dime lo que quieres.

HOMBRE: ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

RAN: De que no me he dado cuenta.

HOMBRE: Creo que mejor lo dejo para otro día, ya que por ahora solo es un juego ... vamos nena solo quiero divertirme por un rato, luego veré que se me ocurre. Así que mi preciosura cuídese. Nos veremos.

Antes de que le pudiera decir algo él ya me había colgado.

Fin Flash Back

YUSAKU: Comprendo, lo que quiere por ahora esta persona es solamente jugar un rato con nosotros.

RAN: Así es, es por eso que no los quiero involucrar en esto.

YUSAKU: Sabes Ran, yo creo que vas a tener que hacer todo nuevamente.

RAN: A que se...

FIN FLASH BACK

_(Mientras recordaba la conversación fui interrumpida por mi madre)._

ERI: ¿En que piensas?

RAN: en nada.

ERI: ¿Ran?

RAN: mamá, por favor.

ERI: Esta bien, no preguntare más (Seguramente estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho su suegro, ¡ups! perdón quise decir en Yusaku (como se te ocurre pensar en estas cosas Eri, es hora de ponerse seria) aquel día en el hospital). Hija, pasado mañana te vas, ¿que piensas hacer?

RAN: Por que lo preguntas.

ERI: por lo de la llamada que tuviste el otro día.

RAN: no lo sé, no había pensado en la llamada del otro día.

Flash back

RAN: Moshi, moshi

HOMBRE: Hola Ángel.

RAN: Hola Blue Mountain

MOUNTAIN: ¡te acordaste, no sabes cuanto me alegro que te acordaras de mí, eso quiere decir que no me has olvidado... Por cierto ¿Cómo esta ese detective?

RAN: No te interesa, ¡ve al grano! Y déjate de hablar estupideces.

MOUNTAIN: Pero que carácter... lo único que quiero es ... venganza

RAN: y si quieres venganza, porque CONTRA SHINICHI.

MOUNTAIN: (Y más encima lo preguntas) porque, TUVO QUE VER! TU FUISTE QUIEN LO AYUDO A ESCONDIDAS, Y POR ESO LO ATAQUE. Y SOBRE TODO PORQUE ES LO MÁS PRECIADO QUE TIENES.

RAN: como...¿como lo supiste?

MOUNTAIN: yo también tengo amigos...Ángel. Comenzó la caza.

Antes de poder decir que, él había cortado.

fin flash back

RAN: Pero por ahora de lo que estoy segura es de volver al FBI, retomar mi pasado, aunque no me agrade y así hablar con ellos dos para que me ayuden con todo esto, y así también poder ayudar a Shinichi. Ya que es hora de que todo esto acabe de una buena vez y si es que todo se sale de control hablare con el padre de Shinichi para que me envié refuerzos de la interpool.

ERI: Entonces solo hay que esperar a que todo funcione correctamente y que salga como te lo dijo Yusaku.

RAN: Si, solo espero que todo salga como lo planeamos.

FLASH BACK _(Continuación a la conversación de Ran con Yusaku)_

RAN: ¿A que se refiere?

YUSAKU: A que tendrás que pedirle ayuda a ellos tres.

RAN: Eso sí que no.

YUSAKU: Claro que si, y se acabo. Y escúchame, esta persona es peligrosa, y creo que te has dado cuenta tú sola con lo que le ha hecho a mi hijo, eso demuestra que tú sola no lo puedes enfrentar. Así que volverás a Estados Unidos y aya yo te podre ayudar con interpool con que busquen datos, mientras tu vuelves al FBI. Ya que tú sola no vas a enfrentarlo por algo tienes amigos y personas que te quieren y que te queremos, así que por favor acepta nuestra ayuda.

RAN: Y si me descubren, no creen que matarían a mi familia y a ustedes y sin contar que también matarían a los parientes de ellos tres.

YUSAKU: Eso no va a suceder.

RAN: ¿Cómo que no va a suceder?.

YUSAKU: Claro que no va a suceder, ya que cambiaremos tu identidad y la de ellos tres. ¿Estas de acuerdo? (Más te vale que digas que sí).

RAN: (Creo que no me queda mas que otras, o sino es capas de tenerme horas y horas aquí hasta que le diga que sí). Esta bien acepto, solo espero que todo salga bien.

YUSAKU: Ya veras que nos ira bien.

FIN FLASH BACK

ERI: Hija tranquila ya veras que todo saldrá bien. (Solamente cuídate mucho, te echaremos de menos).

RAN: Eso espero.

Ya llevo dos meses en el FBI. Y todavía no podemos encontrar nada.

El mes pasado me entere que Shinichi había despertado, pero, que no recordaba nada. Ya que al parecer tiene amnesia retrógrada, y eso quiere decir que no puede recordar cosas antes del accidente hasta ese mismo día. Y en recuperarla puede llegar a tardar años. Pero estoy segura que es una farsa (Ese Shinichi nunca va a cambiar), y que esto lo hace solamente para no involucrar a nadie en este asunto, pero debo admitir que esta vez si que se excedió. Mira que llegar al punto de aparentar una amnesia retrógrada.

Y lo bueno de hoy fue cuando hable con mi madre, ya que me dijo que a Shinichi le habían dado el alta.

Pero me pregunto que es lo que dirás cuando te enteres quien soy en realidad, cuando te enteres que fui yo quien te ayudo a atrapar la organización que te achico en ese momento, y que fue Shiho Miyano quien me ayudo a entrar en la organización para así poder desmantelarla desde dentro. Estoy segura que no lo creerás. Solo espero que me perdones, por ocultarte todo.

Al fin pude despertar, luego de planear lo que iba hacer. Y algo de lo que planee fue aparentar que sufro amnesia retrógrada, para así no involucrar a nadie, ni siquiera a Ran, ya que si le pasara algo nunca pero nunca me lo perdonaría.

En un rato más vendrá el doctor (Ese tal Araide, GGGGGGGRRRRRRR ¿Por que tuve que ser él de todos los médicos, Pero bueno debo calmarme y aparentar que no lo conozco). Espero que hoy me deje el alta para poder irme luego.

Acabo de escuchar la puerta.

DOCTOR: Hola, veo que ya estas despierto.

SHINICHI: Hola. (Es que acaso me ves dormido ¬¬).

DOCTOR: Bueno, voy a revisar como estas y dependiendo de eso, es que veremos si te doy el alta o no.

SHINICHI: Esta bien. (Por favor que me de el alta, que me de el alta).

Luego de revisarme y ver como me encuentro me dijo:

DOCTOR Bueno por los resultados ya veo que estas bien, así que como tus padres están afuera te daré el alta para que te lleven a casa.

SHINICHI: Esta Bien. (QUE BUENOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AL FIN PODRE SALIRRRRRRRR, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII).

Luego de aquello Araide fue hablar con mis padre y a contarles sobre el diagnostico de hoy y a decirles que ya estaba mejor y que podía volver a casa, y es aquí donde estoy ahora, al fin en mi casa, aunque lamentablemente el día de hoy no me acompaña, ya que desde que salí del hospital ha estado lloviendo.

Cuando veníamos camino a mi casa mi madre me contó que Ran esta en EE.UU. Y que lo más probable es que este un buen tiempo, ya que haría un curso de modelaje y quien la ayudado a entrar había sido mi padre (Pobre que se le acerquen tíos, porque los mato con mis propias manos, ya que Ran es solamente MIA. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA). Solo espero que no se demore tanto ya la hecho de menos. También mi madre me dijo que apenas este mejor y recupere la memoria me llevarían a Estados Unidos con ellos para así poder ver a Ran, pero claro siempre y cuando yo quiera. La verdad es que no sé si irme y ¿si no la veo, Voy a ir por las puras. Y no solamente eso, si no también que pasaría si ella vuelve justo cuando yo me voy. En ese caso sería mejor quedarme y esperarla aquí. (Y que pasa si después del curso la contratan y no vuelve más, aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, eso si que no lo aguanto viajo y me la traigo de vuelta, ella es solamente mía de nadie más).

Ya han pasado 7 meses, y al fin tengo resultados de lo que tanto estaba buscando. Gracias a Dios Shiho me esta ayudando desde que le conté todo cuando la vi y lo mejor de todo es que también su novio Osaka accedió a ayudarme.

OSAKA: Mañana viajamos.

SHIHO: es cierto, mañana es el gran día. Por cierto ¿Que vas a ser Ran?.

RAN: ...

SHIHO: ¿Ran? (Que le pasa ahora)

RAN: ...

SHIHO: (No quería hacer esto, pero es la única forma en que ella me conteste) ¡RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

RAN: _(Tapándome los oídos). _PERO PORQUE GRITAS.

OSAKA: (No hay caso).

SHIHO: Por que no contestaste.

RAN: Lo siento... y que era lo que me querías preguntar.

Shiho: Quiero saber que es lo que vas hacer cuando lleguemos mañana.

RAN: Ah... era eso... la verdad es que todavía no lo sé.

SHIHO: Así que todavía no lo sabes...

RAN: Así es.

OSAKA: No me la creo.

RAN: ¬¬

SHIHO: Ran queremos que nos digas la verdad.

RAN: Esta bien ¬¬ ... se los diré (Nunca los puedo engañar) ... apenas lleguemos le dejare los papeles a mi madre se los entregue al profesor y luego este se los de a Shinichi, aunque todo puede cambiar en cualquier momento pero es lo que tengo planeado por ahora. Lo que si esta claro es que le dejare la dirección, y todo lo demás que necesitan, que seguramente todavía no han podido encontrar. Y como es de seguro, Heiji lo debe estar ayudando junto con Kazuha, ella nos dirá lo que a nosotros nos falta. Siempre y cuando sea así.

SHIHO: Siempre vas un paso delante de él.

RAN: Pero que dices ... jajajajajajaja ... claro que no. OSAKA Y SHIHO: ¬¬ Eso es mentira.

RAN: ¬¬. Bueno que quieren que haga, total eso lo aprendí de un buen amigo.

OSAKA Y SHIHO: Ran ¬¬.

RAN: Esta bien, esta bien ... no es para tanto ¿no?.

OSAKA Y SHIHO: ¬¬

RAN: &&.

Ayer les dije a mis padres que no me iría con ellos. Y como se dieron cuenta que ya recordaba cosas (aunque siempre las he sabido jajajaja) encontraron que no era necesario irme, así que no fui, pero lo que sí hice fue contarle todo a Heiji, él se vino junto con Kazuha apenas pudieron a mi casa. Y aquí estamos resolviendo todo, pero hay datos que nos faltan todavía, al igual que hay datos que tenemos pero que nos dejan a medio camino para llegar al paradero de quien me golpeo, y ha hecho que tenga que aparentar que sufro amnesia, y que también hizo que pierda nuevamente tiempo de estar junto a Ran. Por cierto como estará hace tiempo que no se nada de ella. Solo espero que este bien y que la pueda ver lo mas pronto posible. Pero lo que sí me tiene más preocupado es que por lo datos que tenemos que esta persona tiene que ver con aquella organización, y eso que pensé que todo había terminado hace un año atrás, nunca pensé que todavía quedara más gente, es por eso que estamos más que nunca intentando de descubrir el paradero de aquella organización y desenmascararla.

CONTINUARA...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Eso si les aviso que lo tuve que subir nuevamente, ya que me di cuenta que me faltaron algunas partes y que tenia unos errores, bueno espero que les guste. Y por favor dejen Reviews para saber que les pareció. Un saludo enorme para todos los lectores y me alegro mucho que les este gustando. Y espero que así continué hasta el final. Bueno los dejo chau chau. Y cuídense harto. Bye bye.

Palito: Me alegro que te halla gustado y sobre todo también me alegro que ya seamos 4 chilenas y espero que se sumen más. Y sobre continuar el fanfic no te preocupes, ya que no lo dejare, y así que todavía queda para rato. Bueno cuídate un montón y espero que estés bien. Y espero que te guste este capitulo. Bueno te dejo chau chau. Cuídate. Bye bye.

Coptesita: Hola. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, me alegro que te guste el fanfic y sobre todo la trama. Y sobre matado el Shinichi, bueno la verdad es que tenia que ayudarnos en algo o sino el fanfic no saldría como uno quiere, pero no te preocupes, ya que él tiene también su gran papel en este fanfic solo espera y ya veras. Así que solo debes esperar yo por mi parte are todo lo posible por estar actualizando pronto. Y espero que este capitulo también te guste muchísimo.

Bueno cuídate mucho y muchos saludos chau chau. Que estés bien. Bye bye.

Hasta el próximo capitulo...

MATA NE.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes que he usado en mi fanfic no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para poder escribir mi fanfic, espero que les guste, ya que es primera vez que escribo uno. Espero tener buena acogida por parte de ustedes.

Lo que esta en () forma parte de los pensamientos que tiene cada personaje.

Cuando comienzan hablar los personajes sale RAN: blablablablablablabla.

Lo que esta en es cuando los personajes explican alguna situación o algún acto que realizaran..

Cuando sale --------------------------------------------------------------- significa cambio de escena.

Cuando sale (espacio) es cuando un personaje esta llorando.

**CAPITULO 3: LA LLEGADA DE ... RAN.**

Al fin llegamos nuevamente, solo espero que todo esto acabe de una buena vez, para que así todos podamos volver a nuestra vida tranquilamente.

OSAKA: ¿A donde iremos ahora?

SHIHO: No se, lo debe saber Ran...¿Ran?

RAN: Ah, Kazuha quedo en venirnos a buscar junto con mi madre al aeropuerto, y luego nos llevaran a una casa abandonada que encontraron para así poder conectar todo el equipo y poder planificar todo nuevamente y ver si es que nos falta algún detalle. Ahora lo que más me llama la atención es que se demoren tanto, yo les avise antes de abordar el avión que llegaríamos temprano, solo espero que no les haya pasado nada malo. (Esa Kazuha no tiene remedio, espero que los muchachos no le hayan puesto ningún pero, en especial uno que anda bien coladito por ella).

OSAKA: Bueno ahí vienen, ya no hay que preocuparse.

SHIHO: Hablando del rey de roma, al fin han llegado. (Solo espero que Ran se prepare para el saludo de su madre).

TODOS: jajajajajajaja.

ERI: ¡Hija! _(abrasándola y llorando a mas no poder)._ Gracias a Dios estas bien y has llegado bien ... bbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa bbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa.

RAN: Mamá por favor tranquila. (Porque a mí... bbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa).

TODOS: ¬¬.

KAZUHA: Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, así que mejor recojan sus cosas y hablaremos en el camino, puede ser peligroso si nos quedamos aquí.

Cuando salimos después de lograr que mi madre se tranquilizara, subimos las maletas, pero antes de que nos subiéramos todos al auto, paso esto:

KAZUHA: (Ahora si que no se me escapa) ¡Ran, amiga!

Justo en ese momento me di vuelta y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando soy abrasada y tirada al suelo por nada más que:

RAN:

KAZUHA: O AMIGA, NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE.

TODOS:

RAN: _(Recuperándome). _Ya tranquila, yo también te extrañe.

SHIHO: Por algo me extrañe cuando te pusiste tan seria y dijiste que era mejor irnos antes de que pasara algo.

OSAKA: Medio numerito que estas haciendo Kazuha.

SHIHO: Pedir que estuvieras seria por unos segundo al parecer es mucho.

KAZUHA: ¡QUE DIJISTE, PARA TU INFORMACIÓN Ran es Mi mejor AMIGA. Y claro que puedo ponerme seria cuando se requiere que así sea.

ERI: Por favor ya basta. Dejen de discutir.

SHIHO Y KAZUHA: Nadie esta discutiendo.

OSAKA: Es mejor que nos vallamos de una buena vez... _(Tendiéndole mi mano a Ran)._ Deja ayudarte.

RAN: Gracias... Y por favor tranquilícense las dos. Ahora estamos todos juntos nuevamente, así que por favor seriedad... Y Kazuha no vuelvas a tirarme al suelo por favor.

KAZUHA: Los siento pero es que estoy tan FELIZZZZZZZZZZZZ _(Iba nuevamente a abrazar a Ran cuando.)._

OSAKA: Ya Kazuha, tranquilízate, Ran no se va a ir así que cuando lleguemos a donde nos tienen que llevar ahí si quieres la abrazas todo lo que quieras.

KAZUHA: Esta bien.

TODOS: ¡UFFFFFFFFFF!.

Luego de aquello nos subimos al auto y comenzamos hablar durante el trayecto hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa y bajáramos todo el equipaje e implementos necesarios. Nos dimos unas horas más para así poder conectar todo, y dejarlo listo para cuando llegara el momento de poner nuestro plan en marcha. Una vez todo listo se me acerco Kazuha:

KAZUHA: Ran, tengo que hablar contigo.

RAN: Claro.

KAZUHA: Ran, ¿Piensas contarle todo a Shinichi, Él té hecha de menos, no ha podido dejar de pensar en ti. Y aunque se nota que esta empecinado en buscar al culpable que lo dejo en el hospital, se nota que le faltas tú.

RAN: Kazuha, porque dices eso, yo creo que solamente esta así por lo que le paso hace meses atrás.

KAZUHA: No Ran, no es por eso. Aunque él se muestre alegré en realidad no lo esta y es porque le faltas tú, él te necesita más que nunca y creo que se merece saber la verdad.

RAN: Escúchame Kazuha, te prometo que apenas termine todo este asunto se lo contare. Y te agradezco que me digas como está, y la verdad espero que me entiendas por lo que ahora te voy a decir, pero era necesario que todo esto pasara, era necesaria esta separación y que las cosas fueran como son ahora, ya que lo más probable es que no lo aya querido entender en su momento, es por eso que tenías que ocultarle todo, ya que también esta la posibilidad de que jamás me hubiera permitido ayudarlo, porque aquello significaba ponerme en peligro y se que a él esa sola idea no le hubiera gustado. Espero que me entiendas. Y espero que él me entienda y me perdone cuando se lo diga.

KAZUHA: Claro que te entiendo. Y estoy segura que Shinichi cuando se entere de todo te entenderá y te perdonara. Aparte que se nota que esta más que coladito por ti. Jijijijijijijijijiji.

RAN: Gracias por entenderme ... y que cosas dices por Dios niña.

KAZUHA: ¬¬ No me llames niña.

RAN: jijijijijijijijijijijiji ... Por cierto y tú ¿Que piensas hacer?

KAZUHA: Que pienso hacer con qué.

RAN: Sabes a que me refiero, yo creo que deberías decirle la verdad a Heiji. Él también tiene el derecho de saberlo.

KAZUHA: La verdad es que no lo sé, y sí...

RAN: Kazuha, él también quiere estar contigo, y tiene todo el derecho de saberlo... y antes de que me digas algo déjame decirte que no pierdes nada, seguramente un retito por ahí (Al igual que yo), pero nada más, así que díselo, el te entenderá a la perfección, créeme.

KAZUHA: Esta bien, creo que tienes razón, él merece saberlo, gracias hermana.

RAN: Claro que la tengo, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Siempre la tengo ... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

KAZUHA: ¬¬ .

RAN: Era una broma. ¬¬.

Luego de unas horas mas de compartir todos llego la hora de irse, pero antes de que se fueras le entregue a mi madre los papeles para Shinichi y le explique todo. Le dije que le diera esos papeles al profesor Agasa para que él se los entregara a Shinichi, pero mi madre encontró que era mejor entregárselos ella, y decirle que el profesor se lo mando. Pero obviamente hablaría primero con el profesor por si Shinichi llegara a preguntarle algo sobre aquellos papeles.

Alguien toco a la puerta, así que fui abrir y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Kazuha con la madre de Ran. Así que las ice pasar y luego de conversar un rato con mi futura suegra, jijijijijijijijiji, ella me dijo que ya debía irse, pero apenas la acerque a la puerta:

ERI: A por cierto se me olvidaba, toma Shinichi. _(Le entregue los papeles)._

SHINICHI: ¿Que hay adentro?. (Para que esta carpeta).

ERI: Pues la verdad que no lo sé, deberías verla apenas puedas.

SHINICHI: Si esta bien. Y muchas gracias Señora Eri por esta carpeta, pero esta segura que no sabe ¿que hay adentro?.

ERI: Ya te dije que no, no lo se, y si quiere saber algo más antes de que me pregunte "Señor Detective", es que aquella carpeta me la entrego el profesor, así que cualquier cosa pregúntaselo a él.

SHINICHIi: Esta bien lo que usted diga, (Aunque estoy seguro que aquí hay gato encerrado ¬¬). Muchas gracias, seño...

ERI: No me digas Señora ¬¬, llámame como quieras menos Señora. (Aunque me podrías llamar suegra, jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji, me pegunto que diría y como actuaría, haber probemos).

SHINICHI: Esta bien. Pero como le gustaría que la llamara.

ERI: Haber, podría ser, Señorita, Eri, o también podría ser ... suegra, si eso, que te parece que me digas ¿Suegra?.

SHINICHI: CO, COM, ¡COMOOOOOOO! _(Más rojo no podía estar el pobre, jijijijijijijijijijijijijiji)._

Claro que no, yo creo que con señorita esta bien. (Dios mío, ya siento como arde toda mi cara).

ERI: (JA, yo sabía que andaba detrás de mi hija hace mucho tiempo, y aunque intente de ocultarlo es muy obvio tiene una cara de bobo que no se la puede cuando nombrar solamente el nombre de Ran, y que mejor ahora que haberlo molestado con lo de suegra, ya se que quiere que así sea y estoy segura que hay terminara todo, jijijijijijijijijijijijiji). Pero porque no, vamos yo se que estas coladito por Ran o me lo vas a ¿negar?.

SHINICHI: Eh, bueno... la verdad es que ... yo ...este...eh.

ERI: (Eres un caso perdido). Sabes mejor déjalo así, ya debo irme no puedo tardarme más, así que cuídate mucho y no hagas tonteras.

SHINICHI: Eh... Si, le prometo cuidarme y espero que usted también.

ERI: Claro que sí. Bueno te dejo. _(Le di un beso en la mejilla cuando me despedí)._

Cuando ya iba como a la mitad de la salida de la casa Eri se detiene, se dio media vuelta y me dijo: Shinichi, pronto estarás junto a mi hija y sabrás muchas cosas que por ahora no las puedes saber y también te darás cuenta de muchas otras, solo espero que no te enojes con ella, ya que ella por lo menos nunca se enojo contigo por aquello. Solo te pido que tengas Fe, ya que pronto la veras nuevamente. Yo me puse rojo por aquel comentario, claro que había cosas que me dijo que no entendí. Luego de aquello que me dijo se dio media vuelta y se marcho, cuando apenas entre nuevamente a mi casa, se me acerco Heiji y me dijo que era lo que yo tenía hay, yo le dije que no sabía lo que había, así que me dijo que lo abriera para así saber su contenido. A lo que yo le respondí:

SHINICHI: Claro, como si fuera para ti ¬¬

HEIJI: ¡CALLATE! y ábrelo ¬¬

SHINICHIi: Y porque tendría que hacerlo, se puede saber

HEIJI: ¬¬, Quieres dejar de preguntar, solo ábrelo, ya quiero saber que es lo que hay adentro de esa carpeta, aparte que tengo todo derecho de saberlo.

SHINICHI: Y se puede saber ¿Por qué?.

HEIJI: Porque... te estoy ... ayudando. (BINGO GANE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA).

SHINICHI: ¬¬ (TRAMPOSO ... no puedo creer que esta vez no tenga nada que decirle...gggggggrrrrrrr).

Una vez terminada esa pequeña conversación / discusión, abrí la carpeta, y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver su contenido. Ya que nos dimos cuenta que estaba todo lo que necesitábamos para atrapar al hombre que me golpeo aquel día, hace unos meses atrás. Lo que más me llamo la atención fue que había en otro papel aparte de toda la información que necesitábamos un nombre el cual era Ángel, y también había un numero telefónico: 77758769 y debajo de ese numero había un mensaje que decía: **llámame y te daré las indicaciones, tu código será Guy, pregunta por Ángel. **Así que decidí llamar, y me contesto una voz realmente extraña, ya que no sabía si era un hombre o una mujer, que me dijo:

VOZ: Tú código

SHINICHI: Guy

VOZ: Espera te estamos transfiriendo con ángel.

SHINICHI: (No sé porque, pero este nombre me recuerda a Ran, solo espero volver a verte) (Por cierto, a que se habrá referido Eri con esas palabras que me dijo ... FLAS BACK ERI: Solo espero que no te enojes con ella, ya que ella por lo menos nunca se enojo contigo por aquello. FIN FLASH BACK).

ÁNGEL: Hola Guy, ¿estas listo para las indicaciones?

GUY: Si, pero antes ¿Quien eres en realidad, acaso eres amigo del que me ¿hirió?.

ÁNGEL: Primero que todo, no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo, así que no pienses cosas que no son así, y sobre quien soy solo te puedo decir que todo sé sabrá a su debido tiempo.

GUY: pero...

ÁNGEL: Y no hay peros que valgan, el que pone las reglas aquí soy yo, ya no eres tú. Que eso te quede BIEN claro. Y una de las reglas es que solamente la que realiza algún tipo de preguntas soy yo. (Aunque lo más probable es que esto último ni lo pesques, e igual realices alguna pregunta). A lo menos que yo te de autorización para que la hagas. ¿Queda claro?

GUY: Si, pe...

ÁNGEL: NADA DE PEROS, ya te dije, que el que pone las reglas aquí soy yo. ¿Entendiste?.

GUY: Si entendí.

ÁNGEL: Y antes de que preguntes algo más, yo te ayudo en esto porque te lo debo, eso es lo único que debes saber. Así que ahora anota.

GUY: Entendido (Que antipático, parece que no sabe quien soy yo, más le vale que no se me acerque).

ÁNGEL: Me alegro que lo hayas entendido. Toma papel y lápiz y anota.

GUY: _(Después de un ratito corto). _Dime.

ÁNGEL: Viernes 7 a las 22:00 hrs. En las embarcaciones de Tokio, en el tercer edificio, en el subterráneo, deberás tomar el ascensor e ir al séptimo piso, hay estará el hombre que te golpeo. Este hombre es muy peligroso, ya que él tiene que ver con aquella organización que desmantelaste hace solo un año.

GUY: Entendido ... por cierto, disculpa por esto, pero necesito saber, ¿Tú lo conoces? (Como es que sabe todo ... aquí hay gato encerrado).

ÁNGEL: sí, hace tiempo cuando atrapaste a una organización, el se escabullo y entro al FBI, donde me conoció, empezaron a ocurrir sucesos, cuando me retire porque ya habías cumplido con ayudarte en esa ocasión, para que pudieras atrapar a esa organización, que por cierto hizo que perdiera a un ser amado, (Pero que con el tiempo lo recupere), luego de que todo aquello pasara, decidí volver a mi vida para poder estar con alguien muy especial, pero al volver, volvió mi pasado. Y no fue hasta hace unos meses que pude darme cuenta de todo.

GUY: Y se puede saber ¿En que te ayude?. Y ¿Por que fue ahora y no antes?.

Ángel: Son muchas preguntas por ahora. Lo siento. No te las puedo contestar. Será hasta más adelante cuando salga toda la verdad a flote, hay descubrirás cosas que jamás imaginaste que fueran así. Por ahora debo dejarte. Adiós.

Luego del adiós no alcance a decir nada más ya que había cortado. Así que le conté todo a Heiji y comenzamos a crear un plan. Para aquel día, que tanto estaba esperando. Pero una palabra quedo grabada en mis pensamiento y esa era FBI. Me daba y me daba vueltas por la cabeza. Pero también no entendí algo, él me dijo que me ayudo a atrapar aquella organización, y no se como es que sabe todo esto, y eso me tiene muy preocupado, creo que no debo confiar mucho en él y estar alerta ante cualquier cosa. Y lo otro que también me dejo pensativo fue que él me dijo que yo lo ayude, y la verdad es que no se en que. Bueno será mejor que deje de pensar en esto y me concentre en lo que tengo que hacer. Pero es que hay tantas preguntas sin resolver, solo espero que a su llegado tiempo se encuentre la respuesta correcta. Así que solo debo esperar y ser paciente, pero es que la verdad me cuesta no poder encontrar las respuestas inmediatamente ya que siento que esto se me escapa de las manos y eso no me gusta para nada, ya que siempre e sido capaz de encontrarlas, pero también es cierto que ha sido en si debido tiempo. Así que solo queda esperar, espero tener la paciencia suficiente para esto.

Shinichi espero me perdones, la verdad es que me dolió colgarle, pero no tenía otra opción, (Ya que esa es una de tus técnicas para sacar la información que necesitas), (Tramposo ¬¬ no has cambiado en nada). Y conociéndote hubieras indagado todo lo que hubieras querido y si hubiera sido así me abrías descubierto, y esa no es la idea. Por eso por ahora debía ser así. Solo espero que me perdones algún día.

SHIHO: ¿Ran?

RAN: Por favor no digas nada, no te preocupes estaré bien. Te lo prometo solo quiero estar sola un momento. Así que quédate tranquilo ya que no pasara nada.

SHIHO: Esta bien. Pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, por favor no dudes en avisarme.

RAN: Así lo are. Ya ve tranquila y aprovecha de pasar un tiempo a solas con Osaka. Yo estaré bien.

SHIHO: de acuerdo. (Solo espero que luego termine todo esto, ya que tu como Shinichi merecen ser felices de una buena vez por todas).

Al fin llego el día. Así que iré a despertar a Heiji para repasar todo lo planificado. Y así poder ver si nos falta algo o si algo esta inconcluso.

SHINICHIi: Heiji despierta...¿ha?... ¬¬ (¿A donde esta?).

HEIJI: Hola, aquí estoy por si no te habías dado cuenta. Me levante temprano.

SHINICHIi: Hola, ya me di cuenta ¬¬. Por cierto ¿Y Kazuha?.

HEIJI: La verdad no tengo la más mínima idea a donde esta. Solo me dijo que tenia que hacer unos asuntos. Y que llegaría antes de almuerzo.

SHINICHI: Que raro, y que será ese asunto que tiene que hacer. Heiji seguro que no fue a ver a un amigo ¬¬, y si fuera así no estarás ¿celoso?.

HEIJI: ¡YA CÁLLATE, déjate de decir disparates, y para TU información lo que haga Kazuha no me incumbe, y no me interesa.

SHINICHI: Estas ¿seguro? ¬¬, por esa reacción yo diría lo contrario. (jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji, es bueno molestarlo de ves en cuando).

HEIJI: ¡MEJOR CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ! Y deja de molestarme. Será mejor que nos preparemos para lo de hoy, ya que no quiero que nada malo pase. Así que mejor comencemos con lo que tenemos que hacer.

SHINICHI: Lo que tu digas ¬¬. (JIJIJIJIJIJIJI ... si que esta celoso a mi no me engaña ... JIJIJIJIJIJIJI).

CONTINUARA...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Hola a todos, espero que les guste este capitulo, les aviso nuevamente que tuve que subir el capitulo anterior por segunda vez, ya que me faltaron cosas y tuve unos errores. Pero bueno les dejo muchos saludos y cariños, y por favor dejen reviews. Chao cuídense mucho un besito a todos.

**PaLiTo** Me alegro que te gusten los capítulos, y gracias por estar leyendo este fanfic y seguirlo, no sabes cuanto me alegro. Y no te preocupes haré todo lo posible por estar actualizando pronto. Bueno cuídate mucho amiga y espero que estés bien. Chau chau.

Bye bye.

**Coptesita**: Hola, muchas gracias por todo, me alegro que te guste este fanfic y espero que sea así hasta el final. Y me alegro mucho que te sumes a nosotras, y que seas CHILENA. Así que como se dice VIVA CHIIIIIILEEEEEEEEE. Y are todo lo posible por estar actualizando pronto. Bueno cuídate un montón amiga y que estés bien. Cahu chau.

Bye bye.

Por cierto se me olvida algo para los que no saben: La Amnesia retrógrada es cuando la persona sufre un accidente y cuando se despierta ella o él no se acuerda de lo que hacia antes del accidente hasta ese mismo día que lo sufrió.

Espero que les haya quedado claro. Cualquier duda me la hacen saber.

Y muchos saludos para todos aquellos que han leído mi historia. Cuídense mucho y hartos cariños a mis más fieles lectores.

MATA NE.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes que he usado en mi fanfic no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para poder escribir mi fanfic, espero que les guste, ya que es primera vez que escribo uno. Espero tener buena acogida por parte de ustedes.

Lo que esta en () forma parte de los pensamientos que tiene cada personaje.

Cuando comienzan hablar los personajes sale RAN: blablablablablablabla.

Lo que esta en es cuando los personajes explican alguna situación o algún acto que realizaran..

Cuando sale --------------------------------------------------------------- significa cambio de escena.

Cuando sale (espacio) es cuando un personaje esta llorando.

**CAPITULO 4 : CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA DEL FINAL. **

Al fin ha llegado el día que tanto hemos estado esperando, ya es hora de poner punto final a todo este asunto y que de una buena vez podamos vivir tranquilamente.

Mientras pensaba fui interrumpida por Osaka:

OSAKA: Chicas, ¿Están listas, al fin este es el gran día.

SHIHO: Si, ya estamos listas, pero solo hay que esperar a que llegue Kazuha.

RAN: No se preocupen ella ya esta por llegar.

Y justo en ese momento tocan a la puerta, así que Osaka va abrir pero antes pide la contraseña así que esta persona que resulto ser Kazuha la da: Mei. Y Osaka la deja pasar.

KAZUHA: Hola chicos, ya llegue.

OSAKA: Al fin, ya era hora ¬¬.

SHIHO: jaja, es cierto, ya era hora de que llegaras.

KAZUHA: Ya no molesten, más vale tarde que nunca.

RAN: Eso si que es cierto ... jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

OSAKA Y SHIHO: Así es ... jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

KAZUHA: ¬¬. Como son.

SHIHO: Es cierto. Oye Kazuha .y...no te dijeron nada, por ¿salir así?.

KAZUHA: No, o sea ... bueno la verdad es que...

RAN: Heiji si se dio cuenta, ¿verdad?.

KAZUHA: si, de hecho me pregunto a donde iba esta mañana.

FLASH BACK

Ya me había vestido hace como media hora, así que termine de arreglar los detalles que me quedaban para salir luego. Una vez lista completamente y al ver que no me faltaba nada salí de mi habitación sin hacer ningún ruido para que no me descubrieran. Una vez abajo me pude los zapatos y cuando ya me disponía abrir la puerta una voz me detuvo:

HEIJI: Oye detente ahí.

KAZUHA: ¿Mmmmmmmmmmmm?. (O no ahora si que no se como me lo voy a sacar del camino).

HEIJI: ¿A donde vas Kazuha, tan temprano?.

KAZUHA: (un poco nerviosa) eh ... tengo que salir.

HEIJI: Ya lo sé ¬¬, pero a donde. (Algo me dice que aquí hay gato encerrado).

KAZUHA: a un lugar.

HEIJI: ¬¬ ¿Cuál lugar?. (Porque no me dice a donde va). (gggggggrrrrrrrrrr).

KAZUHA: Un lugar ... de como tantos lugares que hay.

HEIJI: ¡KAZUHA! (CONTESTAME DE UNA VEZZZZZZ).

KAZUHA: ¬¬ Ok, esta bien, te diré la verdad (Solo espero que me creas). Tengo que ir a ver a un amigo, ya que él vino de visita, y hace años que no lo veo, así que, quede en juntarme con él.

HEIJI: y ¿quien es ese amigo, (GGGGGGRRRRRRRRR... ESTO se me hace muy sospechoso, algo me dice que es mentira). Porque, que yo me acuerde tu no tienes conocidos aquí. ¬¬. (JA... a mi no me engañas).

KAZUHA: A por favor, yo no tengo por que decirte nada aparte que él no es de aquí, pero como supo que yo estaría un tiempo por estos lados decidió venir directamente para aca y como habíamos hablado antes de venirnos con Shinichi, lo llame el otro día y nos pusimos de acuerdo para juntarnos hoy. Así que por favor no preguntes más, ¬¬ confórmate con lo que ya sabes, y me voy porque ya se me esta haciendo tarde así que chao.

HEIJI: pe...

KAZUHA: nada de peros... nos vemos en el almuerzo.

FIN FLASH BACK

Valla esta Kazuha nunca cambia, y sin contar que Heiji estuvo apunto de descubrir todo. Y no me gustaría saber que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera descubierto. Pobre Kazuha, por lo que tuvo que pasar.

RAN: Conque eso fue lo que paso, ahora ya entiendo porque llegaste más tarde de lo acordado.

KAZUHA: Así es.

Osaka: Bueno yo creo que es mejor comenzar con los preparativos, ya que no nos queda mucho tiempo.

SHIHO: Así que en marcha.

Después de aquella conversación. Comenzamos con los a revisar todo lo que haríamos, y fue hay cuando les dije que prefería cambiar algo para asegurarnos mejor. Les dije que era mejor llamara a Shinichi, y quedar en irlos a buscar a una hora ya que así seria más seguro de que nuestro plan saliera en marcha. (La verdad es que no les quise decir que tenia un presentimiento que me inquietaba). Pero bueno se que cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar el padre de Shinichi vendría en nuestra ayuda, aparte que hemos trabajado con él durante todo este tiempo, aunque haya sido en forma lejana, yo se que él hablo con el inspector Megure para que nos brindara de su apoyo por cualquier cosa así que ellos estarán atentos si algo llegara a salir mal. Solo espero que todo salga correctamente.

RAN: Bueno, espero que todo salga según el plan.

OSAKA: yo también.

SHIHO: Si eso espero, aunque debo admitir que tengo algo que me inquieta.

OSAKA Y RAN: ¿A que te refieres?

KAZUHA: A un presentimiento, ¿cierto? (Por favor di que no).

SHIHO: si, ¿cómo lo supiste?

KAZUHA: (Por favor que no pase nada malo). Pues, yo... bueno...la verdad es que también lo he tenido y hace muchos días.

En eso Osaka me miro y me dijo:

OSAKA: Solo espero que no sea nada malo ... ¿Cierto Ran?

La verdad es que yo también tuve un presentimiento, pero el día en que volví, y no quise decir nada para no preocupar a nadie. Y ahora me doy cuenta que todos lo han tenido. Por favor que no sea nada malo porque o sino no me lo perdonaría nunca.

OSAKA: ¿Ran? ¿Te encuentras bien?

RAN: ah...jajá...sí. (Por favor que no se den cuenta que estoy preocupada).

SHIHO: ¿Ran?

RAN: Tranquilos, les prometo que no pasara nada, no se preocupen, solo tengan Fe de que todo saldrá de maravilla y que no tendremos ningún problema. Bueno es hora de repasar todo nuevamente.

KAZUHA: Es cierto, yo le dije a Heiji que volvería para el almuerzo, así que a repasar todo por última vez, y ver como es que vamos hacer lo que nos dijo Ran sobre ir a buscar a los chicos para que todo sea más seguro.

OSAKA: Es cierto hay que ver si los vamos a llamar o si le vamos a mandar una especie de carta.

SHIHO: Es hora de trabajar así que decidámonos de una buena vez.

Estuvimos alrededor de unas 4 horas repasando todo y poniéndonos de acuerdo con lo que nos faltaba, hasta que al fin logramos ponernos de acuerdo. Y como se nos paso la hora, decidimos almorzar.

OSAKA: Bueno ya estamos listos, pero antes, Shiho te entregara los implementos que vimos Kazuha.

SHIHO: Así es, entonces Kazuha llevaras un trasmisor en este collar, donde nosotros escucharemos todo y llevaras otro transmisor en este aro, donde tú nos podrás escuchar a nosotros.

KAZUHA: Ok. Entendido.

SHIHO: Y lo último, llevaras un anillo en el dedo anular derecho, este tiene luz infra roja por cualquier cosa, y contiene un gas. Solo debes ocuparlo en caso de emergencia. El gas lo puedes usar sacando el diamante, ya que en el momento que lo arrojes se activara solo y del mismo diamante saldrá aquel gas.

KAZUHA: Esta bien no hay ningún problema. Por cierto que lindo el conjunto, ahora Heiji se pondrá celoso jajajajajajaja.-

TODOS: jajajajajajajajajajajaja

RAN: Por cierto, cuando estés camino a la casa de Shinichi quiero que por favor conectes todo para poder escuchar. Ya que lo más seguro es que cuando llegues, ellos dos te contaran lo que planificaron, y así de esa forma nosotros podremos saber todo. Por cierto acuérdate de esto, apenas llegues, pasaras tu dedo índice de la mano izquierda levemente sobre el diamante, y este contacto hará que se active el micrófono que esta en el collar y el audífono que se encuentra en el aro derecho.

SHIHO: Bueno, creo que ya es hora que te vallas Kazuha, o sino se te ara muy tarde y no le podrás sacar celos a Heiji.

KAZUHA: Cielos, es cierto, ya se me paso la hora, chao. Nos vemos entonces.

TODOS: chao.

Es un día hermoso. Hay un sol radiante. Es como si algo bueno fuera a pasar.

Bueno ya nos pusimos de acuerdo con lo que haremos, solo tenemos que esperar a que llegue Kazuha. Por cierto ¿donde estará, que raro, quedo que estaría aquí para la hora del almuerzo pero ya se a retrasado, seguramente se quedo almorzar con ese amigo suyo, solo espero que llegue luego porque Heiji ya me esta sacando de quicio y me esta mareando de tantas vueltas que se da, solo espero que la pobre de Kazuha sepa como calmarlo porque por lo menos yo he intentado pero nada funciona. Eh... ¿y quien me llama?.

SHINICHI: ¿Moshi moshi?.

VOZ: Hola, tanto tiempo.

SHINICHIi: ¿Quién es?.

VOZ: ¿no me recuerdas?.

SHINICHI: ¿debería?.

VOZ: Claro que sí, por cierto, la caza comenzó.

SHINICHI: ¿A que te refieres?.

VOZ: Eso lo sabrás en su debido tiempo, a se me olvida, mándale saludos a ángel de mi parte. Y dile que pronto tendrá que decir la verdad jajá.

SHINICHI: como la co...

¡pi!¡pi!¡pi!¡pi!¡pi!¡pi!¡pi!

Que insoportable es, como se atreve a cortarme así y dejarme hablando solo ya vera. Por cierto como la conocerá...es cierto...ángel me dijo que se conocieron hace tiempo... ah ... solo espero que todo esto termine pronto. Ran donde estas, te extraño, porque no se nada de ti. Hace tanto tiempo que no se nada. ¿Estará con otro, no, será mejor que me despeje un rato, pasa así poder sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Aparte que no creo que tenga a otro. Ya que solamente me tiene a mí. Jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji que fresco soy, jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji.

HEIJI: Hey, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, y pronto la volverás a ver.

SHINICHI: ¿AH?... (¿Y como lo supo, es cierto también es detective). ... Gracias. (Eso espero).

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, y era Kazuha. Quien llevo una copia de mis llaves.

KAZUHA: Hola chicos.

SHINICHI: Hola. _(Los mire solamente, ya que pronto comenzarían a discutir. Esos dos, antes de que pelearan interrumpí, pero fue en vano ya habían comenzado.)_

HEIJI: (Cómo loco) ¿Adonde fuiste, DIJISTE QUE VENDRÍAS ALMORZAR, y mira a la hora que llegas.

SHINICHI: ¬¬ Tranquilo Heiji, mira que no es para tanto, aparte que lo mas seguro es que almorzó con ese amigo.

KAZUHA: Lo que dice Shinichi es rotundamente cierto, así que tranquilo (espero que Ran, Osaka y Shiho, no escuchen esto ¬¬. Ya que antes de entrar pase mi dedo sobre el diamante para que se activaran los micrófonos). (Porque abre accionada los micrófonos de estos bellísimos implementos).

HEIJI: KAZUHA, ¿Y ese anillo de donde lo sacaste? _(mirando a su mano)._

SHINICHIi: (aquí empezaron los celos. ¬¬). (Por favor que terminen luego de discutir).

KAZUHA: Si serás, para tu información me lo REGALO MI AMIGO, y no te pongas celoso, porque no es un compromiso, es un regalo de cumpleaños, por todos aquellos que no estuvo. Así que tranquilo. Celoso.

HEIJI: ¿A quien llamas CELOSO? No tengo porque estarlo, tu has lo que quieras, a mi me da lo mismo. (A quien quiero engañar, ggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr). (Algo me dice que no es solamente un anillo).

KAZUHA: Pues entonces, NO PIERDAS LA COMPOSTURA.

SHINICHI: Es cierto. Y AHORA ANTES DE QUE ME DIGAN ALGO, VAMOS A DECIRLE TODO A Kazuha, y Heiji, te pido por favor que mantengas tu compostura, y esto ultimo no solo va para ti, sino que va para los dos.

Luego de decir eso, Kazuha me entrego un papel que encontró afuera de mi casa, me dijo que este estaba en el patio. En el papel decía que nos venia a buscar un auto de color petróleo, con vidrio polarizados, el conductor haría sonar mi celular 1 sola vez, y esa seria la señal para salir y subirnos, la patente diría Ángel, y que cuando nos subiéramos no tocáramos nada, O SI NO... la pagaríamos bien caro. También salía que era mejor que fuera así, ya que lo más probable es que si ibamos por separado corriamos el riesgo de que algo saliera mal, en cambio así era mas seguro.

Con todo aquello que escullamos hace unas horas atrás, estamos cada vez más convencidos que la pobre de Kazuha la paso ahí no más, ya que con ese Heiji, tuvo que aguantar todos esos celos. Pobre de ti Kazuha.

Pero bueno ya es la hora, ya debemos terminar de prepararnos para salir lo más pronto posible y terminar de una buena vez por todas con esto. Así que veré si están listos esos dos y así podremos irnos de una buena vez.

RAN: Bueno ya es la hora. Osaka, Shiho, ¿Están listos?.

LOS DOS: Sí.

RAN: Entonces aquí vamos.

CONTINUARA ...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Konichiwaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Espero que les guste este capitulo. Y sorry por la demora pero es que estaba viendo todo lo de las listas de los útiles que les pidieron a mis hermanos. Pero bueno ya estoy lista con eso y yo no entro hasta el lunes de la próxima semana así que voy a intentar subir los otros capítulos antes de que vuelva a la u, ya que después me va a resultar un poco difícil con todo esto de los trabajos y las pruebas. Pero de algo estén seguros que aunque no lo tenga listo en esta semana haré todo lo posible por no demorarme tanto mientras este en clases. Bueno los dejo cuídense mucho y dejen reviews.

Coptesita: Konochiwa... me alegro que te guste este fanfic, y bueno lo siento por la demora, pero aquí esta la continuación para que la leas y me digas que tal esta. Y muchas gracias por todo sobre todo por continuar este fanfic y estarme apoyando en todo momento muchas gracias. Bueno te dejo, cuídate mucho y espero que estés muy bien. Chau chua.

Cuídate y are todo lo posible por estar actualizando lo más pronto posible, cuídate mucho bye bye.

MATA NE.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes que he usado en mi fanfic no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para poder escribir mi fanfic, espero que les guste, ya que es primera vez que escribo uno. Espero tener buena acogida por parte de ustedes.

Lo que esta en () forma parte de los pensamientos que tiene cada personaje.

Cuando comienzan hablar los personajes sale RAN: blablablablablablabla.

Lo que esta en es cuando los personajes explican alguna situación o algún acto que realizaran..

Cuando sale --------------------------------------------------------------- significa cambio de escena.

Cuando sale (espacio) es cuando un personaje esta llorando.

**CAPITULO 5: ¿UNA REHÉN?. **

Ya era la ahora, así que sonó mi celular, tal cual como habíamos acordado, nos preparamos y salimos los tres de mi casa. Me pude dar cuenta que Kazuha estaba un poco extraña, y la verdad no se porque. Pero bueno ya se le pasara.

Una vez afuera nos subimos al auto, y posteriormente partimos. Cuando íbamos por camino a las embarcaciones, de pronto se encendió una tele que había al frente de nosotros, y apareció una persona, no se veía muy bien, pero si dijo que todo se sabría muy pronto, y que estuviéramos tranquilos, ya que nada malo pasaría.Luego me pregunto: ¿Que recado tiene para mi Mountain?. Yo le dije que aquel hombre le había mandado saludos y que muy pronto se sabría toda la verdad (tal cual como había dicho ella), cuando le iba a preguntar se apago la tele, y yo solo pude pensar en aquella conversación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O cielos, no puede ser ¿que estará tramando?. Por favor que todo salga bien, que lo que estoy presintiendo no sea nada malo. Por favor.

SHIHO: Ran tranquila, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, no habrá ningún problema. Y todo esto terminara pronto.

RAN: Eso es cierto, no puedo perder la cordura y menos ahora. Ya que si ni Dios lo quisiera saliera algo malo debo tener la cabeza fría o sino no podré reaccionar de la mejor manera posible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de un momento el auto se detuvo y escuchamos una voz por los parlantes, la cual nos dijo:

VOZ: Llegamos. Bájense.

Nos bajamos, no entendíamos nada, pero de lo que si me pude dar cuenta era de que había una noche estrellada preciosa. Luego de ello decidimos ir al edificio e ir al subterráneo, una vez ahí se presento nuestra peor pesadilla.

VOZ: Los estábamos esperando.

SUK: Ja, no me digas.

HEIJI: _(mira a un lado),_ ¿y este como llego?.

SHINICHI: _(mira al mismo lado), _no lo sé.

VOZ: ¡Valla tu también vienes! Y, done esta ¿ángel?.

SUK: ESO A TI NO TE INTERESA, blue mountain.

MOUNTAIN: Pues déjame decirte que SÍ ME INTERESA.

ASI QUE DIME A DONDE ESTA ESA PERRA.

SUK: TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE TRATARLA ASÍ. ASÍ QUE RESPÉTALA.

MOUNTAIN: TU NO ME DES ORDENES, YO LA TARTO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA Y ESO METRETELO BIEN EN LA CABEZA. SI NO QUIERES SALIR PERDIENDO.

SHINICHI: (Debía calmar esta pelea, así que decidí interrumpirla) Tú eres el que me golpeo y el que...

MOUNTAIN: si, soy yo, jajá

SHINICHI: Me las pagaras.

_(Justo cuando iba a golpearlo, Heiji me detiene. Y me dice:)_

HEIJI: Espera, anda con precaución, algo debe tener entre sus manos. Acuérdate que siempre debes estar alerta y no dejarte llevar ya que nunca se sabe lo que el enemigo puede tener entre sus manos.

MOUNTAIN: Valla pero que listo eres, te felicito. ...pero... lamentablemente lo eres solamente para algunas cosas...jajajajajajajá.

HEIJI: Como te atreves ... ahora sí, yo TE GOLPEO.

KAZUHA: ¡ALTO! YA BASTA. PORQUE NO SE TRANQUILIZAN E INTENTAN DE TOMARSE ESTO CON CALMA. NO FUISTE TU ÉL MISMO QUE LE DIJO A SHINICHI QUE NO PERDIERA LA CALMA, PUES QUE TE PARECE SI TU TAMBIÉN LO HACES.

HEIJI: Pe... (cielos, tiene razón).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justo en esos momento escucho a Ran decirme:

RAN: Kazuha, ya es hora.

KAZUHA: Si Ran, ya es hora. _(en voz baja)._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algo no esta bien aquí, Kazuha jamás a actuado de esa forma tan confiada, es como si ella conociera a esta persona con la cual nos estamos enfrentando. Aparte que es la primera vez que la veo tan confiada en medio de un caso. Ella jamás a actuado de esa forma. ¿Por que, no lo se, solo sé que aquí hay algo que nosotros no sabemos.

SHINICHI: Cielos que es lo que pasa ahora. Kazuha, hay algo que no nos hallas contado, parece como si lo conocieras.

HEIJI: Es cierto. (Que pasa contigo Kazuha).

KAZUHA: (Rallos, ya comienzan a sospechar). A mi no me pasa nada, ustedes son los unicos raros que pierden la postura frente a un enemigo, y se dejan llevar por sus arrebatos impulsivos. Así que ¡Ya BASTA, Aparte ¿Qué no lo entienden, todo esto es una trampa, si hacen un solo movimiento en falso, todo...

MOUNTAIN: Pero que inteligente Kazuha, felicidades por esta actuación que estas dando si hasta los convenciste, míralos Kazuha o mejor debería llamarte ¿Mei?. Si que te entrenaron bien, felicidades. O mejor debería decirte si que ella te entreno bien en todo esto cuando te pidió que la ayudaras con aquel caso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entonces era cierto Kazuha ya lo conocía pero donde, un momento, porque la llamo de otra forma, y va a preguntar algo cuando justo en ese momento se me adelanta Heiji.

HEIJI: Que ¿MEI.?. Pero ... Kazuha tu lo ¿conoces? ... Pero como. Y porque (Fui justo interrumpido por ...)

SHINICHI: Kazuha, ¿por que él te llamo así, que es lo que pasa aquí, o mejor dicho de que nos hemos perdido.

MOUNTAIN: Es que acaso no lo saben todavía, deberías contárselos Mei. ¿No es que son tus amigos, o ya los cambiaste. A vamos contesta de una buena ves... mira que ya hasta están impacientes. Pero como veo al parecer no tienes planes de decírselos entonces será mejor que yo se los cuente no te parece preciosura.

MEI: YA ¡CALLATE, Y LO QUE SUCEDA ENTRE NOSOTROS A TI NO TE INCUMBE. ASI QUE NO TE METAS.

Justo en ese momento vi que Kazuha sacaba una pistola apuntándolo, y que Suk también saca una, los dos lo apuntaban, pero Mountain, no se atemorizaba...porque...en eso el chispeo los dedos y vimos como dos hombres más que traían a una niña, Kazuha y Suk bajaron la guardia, volví a mirar y cuando vi, no lo podía creer, era...

SHINICHI: ¡AYUMI, SUÉLTALA, ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, COMO PUEDES TOMAR A UNA NIÑA DE TAN SOLO ...

HEIJI: 10 años, COBARDE. SUÉLTALA.

MOUNTAIN: Cállense o la pagara... _(se da vuelta a donde se encuentran los dos hombres.). _¿Que paso con los otros dos?

1° HOMBRE: Se escaparon señor.

MOUNTAIN: _(vuelve a ver donde están los otros) _¿Cómo que se escaparon? _(con un tono bastante molesto)._

2° HOMBRE: Así fue señor. Y al parecer los ayudaron.

MOUNTAIN: Encuéntrenlos. (ASI QUE FUISTE TU...JÁ).

1° HOMBRE: No creo que sea necesario señor, ya que por lo menos la tenemos a ella pa...

Se escucho un disparo y solo pudimos ver que aquel hombre callo muerto, ya que Mountain lo mato.

MOUNTAIN: _(le dice al otro hombre)_ ¿No creo que quieras eso o sí?.

2° HOMBRE: No, jefe, digo señor.

MOUNTAIN: Entonces ve a buscarlos, y dame a la niña.

2° HOMBRE: Sí. _(Y le pasa a la niña)._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cielos, pero que es lo que pasa. Porque no están resultando las cosas como las habíamos planeado, porque. O era este aquel presentimiento que tuve cuando volví. Espero que no. Justo en ese fui interrumpida por:

SHIHO: Ran los niños están a salvo, debemos rescatar a los demás y pronto, antes que esto se nos complique más y ni Dios lo quiera alguien salga lastimado.

RAN: Es cierto, es hora. Ya no podemos dar marcha atrás, la caza comenzó y hace mucho. Ya es hora de que se sepa toda la verdad, o sino será peor.

SHIHO: Ran... (porque las cosas tuvieron que salir así, porque esto no puido terminar aquel día, porque... ella merece ser feliz de una buena vez, y mas le vale a ese baka de Shinichi declararse después de todo esto porque o sino yo misma lo perseguiré hasta que lo haga y él sabe que soy capaz ... o podria ocuparlo como rata de algún experimento mío jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja... Shiho, por Dios que te sucede tu nunca has sido así.) _(Justo fui sacada de mis pensamientos)._

RAN: Vamos.

SHIHO: SI.

Cuando entramos, pudimos alcanzar a observar un rato para así poder saber que pasaba, yo decidí correrme un rato del lado de Shiho. Esta tan concentrado en observar que no me dio cuenta hasta cuando oigo:

2° HOMBRE: Jefe, aquí encontré a una de las que ayudo a los niños.

MOUNTAIN: Bien hecho y muy buen trabajo... Pero miren a quien tenemos.

SHIHO: No te saldrás con la tuya. Me oiste Mountain. Ya veras como ella te destruirá. Y hará que pagues bien caro por esto que has hecho.

MOUNTAIN: Pues fíjate que sí, de hecho ya me he salido con la mía queridísima Suky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que y ahora que pasa... rallos esto cada vez se complica más de lo debido. Mientras estaba pensando escucho a Heiji decir:

HEIJI: Y ¿ahora quien es?.

SHINICHI: Cielos esto ya se enredo, _(cuando mire vi a)_ NO, no puede ser, pero si es...

HEIJI: Shiho. (Pero que esta pasando aquí).

MOUNTAIN: Y ¿ángel donde esta?. A dime.

SUKY: Eso a ti no te compete. Que te quede bien en claro.

MOUNTAIN: Pues fíjate que me compete y mucho, ya que es a ella a quien quiero, ustedes no me sirven para NADAAAAAAA.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dios mío, esto cada vez esta peor. Un momento que hace ese hombre, ¿de donde salió, o no, esta detrás de mi hermana, y la esta apuntando, es ahora o nunca. Ya no vale continuar con esto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De repente sentí algo, no entendí que era hasta cuando veo a Heiji, hasta que veo que sus ojos miran a Kazuha y grita:

HEIJI: KAZUHA, ¡QUITATE!

KAZUHA: ¿que? _(se dio vuelta)._

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PA!

Se escucho, cuando miramos nuevamente, Kazuha tiritaba y miraba incrédula como ese hombre caía. Detrás de él había una persona. La cual bajaba la pistola. Pero la verdad es que no sabía quien era, ya que no la podía ver muy bien. No sé si es hombre o es mujer, ya que por la estatura pareciera mujer pero no lo sé con certeza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía hacer nada, es mi mejor amiga, tenia que hacerlo. Sabia que era el momento de que todo se supiera. Ya no había marchas atrás. Y pude darme cuenta que Shinichi me miraba. Y lo único que pude decir antes de acercarme fue:

RAN: Lo siento. Y espero que me perdones... algún día.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Konichiwaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Espero que les guste este capitulo. Y sorry por la demora. Espero que me perdonen, y como les prometí, subí dos capítulos por la demora que he tenido. Pero la verdad es que entre la u y que me entretuve por otros lados se me fue el tiempo y ni me di cuenta de eso, pero si les digo que estuve muy atenta todo este tiempo en subir los capítulos y aquí estoy dando un tiempo antes de volver a estudiar, para poder subirlos y no dejarlos más con la intriga. Y les aviso que ya me queda tan solo un capitulo anexo que voy agregar, ya que el verdadero fanfic cuando lo escribí para un trabajo hace dos años atrás para el cole en cuarto medio no era tan así de hecho le faltaba más estructura, es por ello que después de dos años decidí al fin editarlo y subirlo ya que siempre que ingresaba a esta pagina solamente leí, pero un día me pregunte como se sentiría uno publicar un fanfic y compartirlo con las personas que tienen tus mismo gustos. Y le puedo contestar que se siente muy bien, ya que compartes y te dejan opiniones que son sumamente productivas para uno, ya que como escritor te inspiran a poder continuar con tu trabajo y ha crear más. Pero bueno ahora si, los dejo cuídense mucho y dejen reviews. Y muchas gracias a todos los que los han dejado por este tiempo, a los que lo han leído... pero más que nada por tener paciencia.

Y are todo lo posible por subirles los dos capítulos entre mañana y pasado. Bueno cuídense y que estén muy bien. Chau. Chau.

Carloncho: para los que no sepan él es mi mejor amigo, al igual que la KATY, Esa ingrata ni siquiera ha leído mi fanfic... bua bua bua bua bua bua bua... pero bueno no importa después la retare jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Pero volviendo a lo importante. Muchas gracias carloncho por dejarme tu opinión y me alegro de todo corazón que te gustara. Y muchas gracias por decir que soy creativa. Pero tu también sabes que la creatividad se nos va de repente (aunque para mi eso es un poco difil, ijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji, pero igual pasa.). Por eso cuando me preguntas que haremos con la katy no se me ocurre nada pero a la hora de un fanfic se me vienen muchas ideas a la cabeza. Si que hay diferencia. Pero bueno te dejo cuídate mucho y que estés muy bien. Y salúdame a todos. Cuidate, bye bye.

Coptesita: Konochiwa... me alegro que te guste este fanfic, y que te gustara mucho el capitulo anterior y como puedes ver ahora subí la continuación y por haberme demorado tanto decidí compensarlos y compensarlas con dos capítulos por la larga espera. Bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y te cuento que ya queda un capitulo y el epilogo y terminara todo, así que pronto saldrás de la copuchas que tienes y sobre todo la curiosidad. Bueno muchas gracias amiga por apoyarme deberás que te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Muchas gracias. Cuídate mucho y déjame tu opinión. Chau chau, que estés muy bien. Bye bye.

Daniela: konichiwaaaaaaaaaa... para ti también muchas gracias por apoyarme te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón y no te preocupes ya que estoy muy segura de que te gustara el final. Y lo más seguro será que no solamente a ti si no que a todas las lectoras y lectores les gustara el capitulo adicional... que seraaaaa... mejor te dejo con la copucha. Así que espero que lo continúes leyendo y que me puedas dejar tu opinión. Bueno cuídate mucho y que estés muy bien. Chau chau. Y espero que estos dos capítulos te gusten. Besos bye bye.

Aiuchi: konichiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Me alegro que te guste la forma en la que lo estoy escribiendo y me alegro que te guste el argumento que tiene este fanfic. Y la verdad decidí darte aquella importancia Ran, ya que me como se puede ver en la serie siempre es Shinichi el "pilar" de ella pero yo quería hacer algo diferente con Ran, es por eso que quise que ella fuera la que estuviera a un paso delante de él, claro que de esto Shinichi no se daría cuenta hasta cuando pasara todo lo que tuviera que pasar. Fue por eso más que nada y porque uno como escritor de fanfic puede hacer lo que se le venga a la cabeza con los personajes. Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja eso es lo mejor de escribir fanfic, ya que le damos todas las facetas que nosotros queremos a nuestros personajes como tu dice jijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji. Y eso me encanta. Sobre lo del FBI, Todavía no he visto muchos capítulos, pero si he leído un poco el anime que esta en japonés y con eso me e informado más, sobre algunos personajes y también leyendo fanfic. Ahora, yo invente algunos nombre, y los personajes son distintos, pero eso sí en el capitulo que viene después de este, yo nombre como es que se destruyo la organización que todos conocemos que aparece en la TV. Y quien es este personaje que hasta el momento no ha dado un nombre ( mountai) si no que solo el nombre de lo que es ahora la nueva organización, pero más que nada es una venganza que estará explica más detalladamente en el próximo capitulo. Y como puedes ver al fin pude subir capítulos después de tanto tiempo que me demore. Así que aquí están y espero que te gusten también y sobre todo espero haber contestado tu dudas correctamente. Y si vuelves a tener no te preocupes y solo dímelas y haré todo lo posible por contestártelas. Bueno te dejo cuídate mucho y que estés muy bien, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo brindado te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Así que nos vemos hasta la próxima. Y espero que te guste. Chau chau.

Bueno cuídense mucho y are todo lo posible por actualizar los dos capítulos que me faltan en esta semana que viene para no dejarlos más con la intriga. Así que cuídense mucho y que estén muy bien cualquier duda háganme la saber y si no la tienen también. bye bye.

MATA NE.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes que he usado en mi fanfic no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para poder escribir mi fanfic, espero que les guste, ya que es primera vez que escribo uno. Espero tener buena acogida por parte de ustedes.

Lo que esta en () forma parte de los pensamientos que tiene cada personaje.

Cuando comienzan hablar los personajes sale RAN: blablablablablablabla.

Lo que esta en es cuando los personajes explican alguna situación o algún acto que realizaran..

Cuando sale en **negrita** es algo que dice la autora, o sea yo jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji, siqmpre quise decir eso.

Cuando sale --------------------------------------------------------------- significa cambio de escena.

Cuando sale (espacio) es cuando un personaje esta llorando.

**CAPITULO 6: LA VERDAD SALE AL DESCUBIERTO. **

A medida que me acercaba pude escuchar a Mountain que decía:

MOUNTAIN: ¿¡QUE?

Y escucharlo a él también.

SHINICHI: Tú, ¿Quien eres?

HEIJI: ¡Kazuha! _(E iba corriendo hacia ella)._ (Por favor que estés bien, que no te haya pasado nada malo porque o sino jamás me lo perdonaría).

KAZUHA: No te preocupes estoy bien, así que tranquilo. _( Le dije a medida que veía como se acercaba a mi)._

SUK (Osaka): Suky, ven. _(Le dije apenas vi como el otro hombre aflojaba el agarre en Suky)_. ( Esto es por precaución, ya que jamás me perdonaría que te pasara algo malo).

SUKY (Shiho): _(acercándome a él lo más rápido, le pregunte)_ ¿sabes quien fue?

**Pero lo que nadie sabia era que aquella pregunta se contestaría muy rápido.**

VOZ: _(apuntándolo)_ ¡YA BASTA, ES A MÍ A LA QUE QUIERES, DEJALOS IR!

MOUNTAIN: Valla, valla, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.

VOZ: Tú mejor que nadie lo debería saber. No es así.

MOUNTAIN: Ya era hora de que llegaras, una fiesta no es divertida sin el invitado principal, ángel.

SHINICHI Y HEIJI: ¿¡Ángel?

SHINICHI: Ahora si que no entiendo nada. _(Mire a un lado y vi a Shiho abrazada por Suk)_ (Rallo que es lo que sucede aquí, y que tienen que ver ellos, cielos).

HEIJI: ¡Un momento! ¡ALGUIEN PUEDE EXPLICARME!

Ángel: _(A medida que continuaba caminando hacia ellos)_ Cuida a mi hermana Heiji.

HEIJI: ¿Hermana? _(Mire a Kazuha que estaba en mis brazos y luego a ángel). _Pero ¿quien eres?.

De repente pude ver mejor a Ángel ya que se acercaba mucho más rápido de lo que se acercaba anteriormente. Y cuando la vi a la luz no lo podía creer, era ella, pero que pasa, porque...

SHINICHI: ¡RAN!

HEIJI: ¿Que? (La miro sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, ahora entendía porque Ran no estaba, pero eso no quería decir que todo esto acabara allí, ya que todavía quedaban muchas cosas por concluir). Tú eres ángel.

RAN (Ángel): Si, soy yo. _(Con la cabeza gacha). _

MOUNTAIN: jajá, pobres, así que no lo sabían, y se hacen llamar detectives. Yo creo que deberían llamarse detectives de pacotilla.

TODOS: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE!

**Ahora a todos les dio con el cállate.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No lo podía creer ella era Ángel, mi Ángel. Cuando ella se alejo del lado de Heiji y Kazuha y estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mi, pude ver en sus ojos como había una tristeza sumamente grande y que no tan solo eso, si no que también mientras ella me miraba pude ver como pedía perdón por ocultar esto y me di cuenta que esto lo hacia por mi. Me acerque a ella y la abrase. Ella me lo recibió, y escuche su voz que me decía y a la vez me confirmaba lo que yo esta pensando:

RAN: Shinichi lo siento, tan solo espero que me perdones, pero te prometo que cuando termine todo, te lo explicare. (Nunca pensé que todo esto terminaría así).

Ran no dejo que le digiera nada, me beso y me soltó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras caminaba me acerque a mi hermana y le pregunte:

RAN: ¿Estas bien?

KAZUHA: Si, gracias.

RAN: No hay problema, cuando gustes. Sabes que siempre voy a estar para ayudarte.

Y diciendo aquello continué con mi camino.

HEIJI: Pero, como es eso de que son hermanas, jamás me dijiste nada.

KAZUHA: Heiji, no es el momento, luego te lo contare todo. Te lo prometo.

MOUNTAIN: Que conmovedor. Pero que pena que todo tenga que acabar.

RAN: ¿Y por que estas tan seguro?

MOUNTAIN: ¿Y porque no habría de estarlo? Mi querida ángel. MI Ángel.

ÁNGEL: Déjalos ir, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, es a mí a la que quieres, déjalos.

MOUNTAIN: Me estas diciendo que estas dispuesta a entregarte al fin por todos esos incompetentes.

Apenas Mountain dijo aquellos sentí como todos quedaba atónitos sin poder creer lo que se estaba diciendo y sobre todo sin poder imaginar lo que sucedería más adelante.

ÁNGEL: SÍ. Así que por favor déjalos ir. Are todo lo que tu quieras. (Por favor suéltalos).

SUK Y SUKY: Pero Ran, no hagas esto. No vale la pena _(Estaban desesperados)_ No te entregues no vale la pena, no lo hagas por favor. _(lloraban)._

SHIHO: Tú no, porfavor ya bastaaaaaaa. (Tú más que nadie merece ser feliz, no cometas alguna locura de la cual después no te puedas arrepentir).

ÁNGEL: _(En aquel momento sentí como todos me miraban en especial Shinichi, y lo unico que pude decirles fue:)._ Lo siento pero no los voy a involucrar más, es mi decisión y respétenla.

SUKY: Pero, que va a pasar con...

ÁNGEL: NADA, (no va a pasar nada), te prometo que no pasara nada y que saldremos todos vivos de aquí, todo será como antes.

Antes de que me digieran algo Mountain interrumpió.

MOUNTAIN: estas segura que saldrán todos con vida? Jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Sabes algo Ángel, ahora los quiero a todos, en especial a ese detective. _(Apuntándolo con el dedo)._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero porque me apuntaba, y porque quiere tanto a Ran, a mi Ran. Y como se atrevió a decirle mi Ángel, si no es de él, sino que mía, así es solamente MÍA. Justo en ese momento fui interrumpido por:

HEIJI: ¿Y porque a él?

Robándome las palabras de mi boca.

MOUNTAIN: ¿Todavía no se dan cuenta?... hace 2 años atrás atraparon a una organización, estadounidense-japonesa, cuando la atraparon, le dispararon a mi padre, Vodka... Quién era hijo del verdadero jefe, así es del verdadero vermut.

No lo podía creer ¿él era hijo de aquel hombre, y entonces que tiene que ver Ran con esto. Pero porque ahora aparece Vermut, y sobre todo el ¿verdadero?.

MOUNTAIN: Cuando vi a Gin, él me contó todo antes de que lo arrestaran, yo prometí venganza, para las personas que lo habían hecho, y en especial para a quien los ayudaba a escondida sin que ustedes lo supieran. ¿No es cierto Ángel?.

SHINICHI: ¿QUÉ? (Esto no puede ser verdad), entonces ¿tu fuiste la que nos mandaba la información? (Un momento, es cierto ahora que recuerdo ella me dijo que anteriormente me había ayudado, entonces a eso se refería, entiendo, pero entonces como se entero de todo, de que yo era...) _(Fui interrumpido por ella)._

RAN: Así es, yo fui, la que los ayudo en aquella ocasión. Todo comenzó después de que me entere de quién eras en ese entonces Shinichi... Te estuve observando por mucho tiempo, cada ves que mi padre resolvía un caso tú desaparecías y siempre que sospechaba de ti te las arreglabas para despistarme pero aquella vez no te funciono más ya que incluso fue tu propio error el que me lo delato... Estábamos en aquel caso que fue tan importante para mi padre, el que sucedió en el hospital de Tokio, papá cada vez estaba más lejos de resolver el caso pero tu te las arreglabas para meter las narices y eso a papá le molestaba mucho por eso aquel día ...

FLASH BACK

Cielos donde estas Conan. Cuando en eso siento un fuerte golpe.

KOGORO: Ran ven, saca a este niño de encima y dile de una buena vez que no metas sus entrometidas narices a donde no le incumbe.

RAN: Cielo Conan, pero que te he dicho, deja a papá trabajar tranquilo.

CONAN: (Viejo como se atreve a golpearme, y yo ayudándolo). Esta bien Ran-neechan.

RAN: Eso espero. (Vamos demuéstrame quien eres en verdad niño, ya no me engañas, tan solo dame un error, uno solo, comételo).

Después de aquella conversación pequeñísima, decidí alejarme y hacerme en todo momento la despistada, pero en realidad solo te observaba. Y me pude dar cuenta que luego de haberte dicho aquello desapareciste inmediatamente y comenzaste a analizar todo lo que pasaba y que incluso inventabas cada vez que te acercabas a los policías que papá te había dicho esto y aquello. Y así comenzabas a involucrarte más en los casos tal como lo haría Shinichi. Y sobre todo te acercabas más y más a los resultados mientras que papá se alejaba más y más. Después de varias horas de haberte seguido pude darme cuenta que sonreías de la misma manera que Shinichi cada vez que resolvía un caso y ahí entendí que lo tenias todo resuelto. Así que comencé a seguirte y me di cuenta de cómo llevabas a mi padre a uno habitación, en donde había un escritorio, pero cuando entro él tu te quedaste en el marco de la puerta y pude ver como hacías para que papá se quedara dormido y luego bajabas a buscar a los invitados diciendo que papá te lo había pedido y pude ver que tu te escondías detrás de la silla y ajustabas su tono de voz y así resolvía el caso por completo.

FIN FLASH BACK

RAN: Sabes cual fue tu error en todo esto...

SHINICHI: (Entonces así fue) NO.

RAN: Que tan sumiso estabas en aquel caso que jamás te preocupaste por observar si alguien te estaba vigilando y lo confirmaste cuando te fiaste de que nadie te seguía y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de cerrar esa puerta ahí fue tu mayor error. Shinichi.

SHINICHI: Comprendo.

RAN: Una vez confirme todo aquello, recuerdo que les dije que tendría que hacer algo... pero la verdad fue que me dirigí inmediatamente a casa del profesor Agasa _(Se le llenan los ojos de lagrima)._ Después de llamarlo el me abrió la puerta estaba muy preocupado por el estado en el que llegue, así que me izo pasar una ves adentro solo lo abrace y me largue a llorar y le pregunte que porque no me lo habían dicho, porque tuvieron que esperar a que me enterara yo sola _(ahí ya estaba llorando)._ El profesor Agasa no entendía nada de nada y me pregunto que a quien me refería y yo le dije que a ti, que porque jamás ninguno me dijo que Conan eras tú. Y solo pude sentir como el se tensaba, y me decía que eso era mentira a cada rato me lo negaba hasta que le dije que no me mintiera más que hace poco habíamos tenido un caso y lo había descubierto todo y hay no sabia que contestarme él, hasta que apareció Haibara y me dijo que era para protegerme. Y ahí fue cuando Haibara me contó todo, ...así es todo..., como era que todo había sucedido y quien era ella en realidad me dijo que se llamaba Shiho Miyano y que fue ella la creadora de aquella droga. Y me contó todo sobre aquella organización y es aquí cuando entra Vermut...

FLASH BACK

Sabia que para desmantelar aquella organización tendría que llegar a ser la mano derecha de Vermut, para así poder destruirla.

Si quiero ayudar a Shinichi será mejor llegar a un puesto más alto aunque eso significara la muerte para mí.

AGASA: En que piensas Ran.

RAN: Shiho dime como puedo entrar a la organización.

SHIHO: Estas loca... Quieres que SHINICHI ME MATE. JAMÁS TE LO DIRÉ.

RAN: Por favor dímelo... ya no aguanto más por favor dímelo.

SHIHO: NO RAN, jamás te lo diré.

RAN: Comprendo. Entonces solo quiero que toda esta conversación se olvide y que no le digan nada de nada a Shinichi por favor.

AGASA: Así se ara.

RAN: Entonces adiós, y para siempre.

SHIHO: A que te refieres con para siempre Ran.

RAN: Tu no me quieres ayudar... pero se de alguien que si. Adiós.

Justo en ese momento cerré la puerta y no se hablo más.

FIN FLASH BACK

RAN: Como ellos no quisieron ayudarme decidí hablar con tu padre y después de convencerlo él accedió a ayudarme y fue quien me integro al FBI, Tiempo después Shiho decidió ayudarme y me preparo para ingresar a la organización. Shiho me ayudo en todo momento para que así no llegara a cometer ningún error y no sospecharan de mí. Un día Kazuha me llamo y me dijo que ella también me ayudaba en esto y por más que le dije que no ella insistió tanto que a las dos semanas estaba ella también ayudando en todo.

Tiempo después como 7 meses pude ser la mano derecha de Vermut. Y así se comenzó a desmantelar desde dentro. Y no fue hasta dos meses más tarde cuando por fin se desmantelo.

KAZUHA: Así es, estábamos en las embarcaciones de Tokio Shiho y yo junto con otros policías más que estaban de encubierto por todos lados. Era media noche cuando llego un barco que traía drogas y armas. Claro que Ran ya nos había dicho aquello, y fue en ese momento cuando los atacamos a sangre fría. Y pudimos arrestarlos a todos.. mientras que... _(fui interrumpida por:)_

OSAKA: Yo estaba en un edificio desmantelado a las afueras de New York junto con otros policías esperando la señal de Ran quien estaba dentro del, junto con vermut. Eran como las 1 de la madrugada cuando escuche la señal y así comenzamos el ataque. Luego de dos hora pudimos salir Ran y yo ilesos de aquel edificio que hizo explotar Vermut junto con él dentro.

Ran alcanzó a recuperar la droga para que luego yo pudiera viajar a Japón y entregársela al profesor.

RAN: Yo no quise involucrarlos mucho a ti con Heiji, fue por eso que mientras nosotros hacíamos eso, los mande a ustedes a otro sitio en donde se juntaban otro grupo él cual yo sabia que no seria tan peligroso... Y Shiho pudo ayudarme, ya que probo una prueba que había hecho del antídoto para así poder destruir la organización que le destruyo la vida. Y así fue como ustedes recuperaron sus cuerpos definitivamente.

SHINICHI: Ahora entiendo... mientras tú destruías la organización por dentro nosotros lo hacíamos por fuera junto con Kazuha, Shiho y Osaka quien te ayudaba junto a mi padre.

RAN: Así es, de hecho Osaka es la mano derecha de tu padre en la interpool... Y fue él quien viajo a dejarles el antídoto al profesor Agasa una vez que todo aquello paso, yo no pude ya que debía continuar junto con Kazuha quien viajo dos días después de lo sucedido en el FBI, para así po...

KAZUHA: Poder cerrar el caso de una buena vez... pero ahí es cuando entras tú Blue Mountain o debería llamarte...

SHIHO: Hiroshy Nagasaky dueño y heredero de la organización de tu abuelo.

HIROSHY: Así es... fue por eso que cuando te conocí en el FBI antes de que volvieras a Japón me enamore de ti perdidamente, estaba dispuesto a no hacer nada por lo que habías hecho en aquella organización, de hecho hice todo lo posible por tenerte, pero te fuiste, ¡TE FUISTE, Volviste para quedarte con ese detective, me dejaste por ¡ÉL!. Y lo único que hice fue seguirte y me jure a mi mismo que si no te tenia, nadie lo haría... y que me vengaría por todo lo que habían hecho.

RAN: Hiroshy lo siento, pero lo de nosotros no podía ser y no puede ser, entiéndelo, por favor, no te dañes más. Yo te lo dije cuando estábamos en el FBI, te dije que no te amaba y que nunca lo haría.

HIROSHY: Ya cállate. Me traicionaste Ran me abandonaste. _(Agacha la cabeza)._

RAN: Lo siento.

SHINICHI: Ran... (siempre lo supiste, y entraste al FBI ¿por mí, arriesgando todo, ahora comprendo.). Todo esto lo hiciste tan solo por mí.

RAN: Sí, la verdad es que Kazuha, Shiho y su novio Osaka y bueno, yo, somos agentes del FBI, y fuimos los que te ayudamos para que atraparas parte de esa organización junto con Heiji, por lo que te habían hecho, lo siento por no contártelo, pero no podía. No podía hacerte sufrir más, ya me destrozaba verte sufrir por no poder encontrar una solución y también por el hecho de verme sufrir a mí cada día que te esperaba sin tener una respuesta, veía como buscabas una solución y no podías encontrarla, como te envolvías con tus propias mentiras para proteger a los demás y sobre todo a mí, siempre a mí, fue por eso que no pude enojarme contigo y fue por eso también que decidí ayudarte a salir de este problema. Perdóname Shinichi.

SHINICHIi: Ran, tranquila. _(me acerque para abrazarla cuando...)_

MOUNTAIN: NO TE ACERQUES, ELLA ES Mía, ya te lo DIJE. _(Dispara a Shinichi)._

En ese momento sentí a alguien que se tiro encima de mí, era Ran, estaba sangrando, era su hombro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nada podía hacer, así que me tire encima de Shinichi y lo protegí. Mientras tanto Hiroshy, comenzó a correr, me percate de eso y me levante como si nada y lo perseguí, dejando a Shinichi bastante confuso de lo que ya estaba.

HIROSHY: _(Mientras corría grita:) _Empezó la caza Ángel.

ÁNGEL: Hace tiempo que empezó, pero va a terminar de una vez por todas. Aunque eso signifique los dos desaparezcamos.

Lo perseguí por todos lados, hasta que llegamos al entretecho. Una vez allí, ambos al mismo tiempo nos apuntamos con la pistola, pero a ambos también nos quedaba tan solo una bala así que decidimos pelear sin armas, y vamos a par cuando de repente veo como él saca otra pistola con silenciador y me apunta para matarme mientras yo intentaba levantarme, y cuando veo que esta apunto en eso siento la puerta y miro era Shinichi quien en ese preciso momento golpeo con el pie un tacho que dio justo en la cara de Hiroshy y por suerte la bala solo me rozo la cara. Pero cuando Hiroshy recibió el golpe perdió el equilibrio y cayo del entretecho al suelo. Shinichi se me acerco y me abrazo, y me dijo una vez que por fin pude desahogarme en sus brazos.

SHINICHI: Ran, tranquila todo termino ... al fin ...

Y así era, todo había acabado. Luego de aquello pasaron meses, para que yo pudiera salirme definitivamente del FBI, ya que la primera ves que ingrese no me costo mucho salir, pero esta ves sí, ya que como tuve que volver tuve que explicarles todo aunque ellos ya estuvieran al corriente, claro que no todos, solamente el jefe. Aunque debo admitir que me dijeron que volviera cuando quisiera, y cuando le dije eso a Shinichi, se volvió histérico y negó con la cabeza y dijo que nunca más me quería de vuelta por aquellos rumbos, ya había estado apunto de perderme y no lo iba a dejar pasar nuevamente. Yo preferí cambiar el tema, y solamente obedecer en lo que él me había dicho. Mi hermana Kazuha también salió del FBI, aunque cuando volvió, tuvo que darle una buena explicación a Heiji por todo lo que había sucedido, e incluso mucho más amplia de la que yo ya había dado en aquel momento. Shiho también se retiro, pero eso sí, ella entro a la CIA como química, y se caso finalmente con Osaka, una vez volvieron a EE.UU. Osaka entro a la CIA también, pero eso sí como ingeniero en informática. Ayumi, no resulto herida ni tampoco Genta y Mitsuhiko. De hecho ellos hoy estudian, ya adivinen que... se están preparando para poder ser unos grandes detectives... esos niños nunca cambian. Y de Heiji y Kazuha les cuento que se casaron después que ella renunciara al FBI, fue una boda muy hermosa, aunque Heiji tuvo por ahí celos, porque un ex de Kazuha le pidió bailar con ella, pobrecito, pero algo que sé, es que la ama mucho y que no va a dejar que le pase nada ni que se valla, es su vida al igual que él para ella. Les deseo lo mejor se lo merecen esos dos tórtolos.

Y bueno, Shinichi, me pidió matrimonio unas semanas después de todo lo ocurrido, y desde hay empezamos por fin una nueva vida, y sobre todo juntos. Aunque si quieren saber como fue y resulto al fin nuestra cita, en donde hasta nos apareció un caso por ahí, les diré que deberán esperarlo en el próximo capitulo... yo solo les puedo decir... hasta pronto yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...

CONTINUARA...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Konichiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Y como les dije en el capitulo anterior lo prometido es deuda. Aquí esta el otro capitulo que les había prometido por la demora que tuve... espero que les guste y que me dejen su opinión yo las estaré esperando y are todo lo posible por esta semana subir los dos que me quedas. Bueno cuídense mucho y que estén muy bien. Espero le guste. Y sobre si Ran y Kazuha son hermanas eso lo sabrán recién en el epilogo... jijijijijijijijijijijijijiji que mala soy. (es broma). Pero bueno cualquier cosa háganmelo saber.

Chau chau.

Hasta la próxima. Bye bye.

Are todo lo posible por no retrasarme.

Mata neeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


End file.
